Genius Yet Insane
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: Okay, my take on the mad scientist au, ship undetermined. Summary: Multi-quirk mad scientist Izuku with his multi-quirk partner in crime. But will madness take him over...
1. The Spark

**The Spark**

_**Here we are with the Mad Scientist, now the ship is undetermined at the moment. But let's see how this goes, I definitely had fun with the first chapter of The Anarchist which my personal favorite line from it was Izuku telling All Might to shove his symbol of peace idea up his ass. I got the idea from my favorite childhood movie 'Bad News Bears' (Even if I'm born in 1999 and the movie is from 1976) which if y'all haven't seen it, I strongly suggest it. Let's get to business. **_

In a world of superpowers, or quirks as they are called, are what makes a human there was a teen known as Izuku Midoriya. The boy was a quirkless boy in the world of quirks, which everyone didn't looked at him like he was human, he was in most people's eyes less than human. He was bullied all his life since he learned that he was quirkless, despite this he wanted to be a hero.

Izuku was always a smart boy, which science and quirks came to him easy which some people say he should pursue the field. Then one day, he got the chance to meet his idol, the number one hero All Might and asked him the life long question that everyone in his life tell him 'no'. Izuku was on the building with his idol after a strange series of events but Izuku only was thinking of this question to care about what led him to this moment. Izuku asked, "All Might, can someone like me, who is quirkless, can be a hero like you?"

All Might was almost out of time before he is no longer in his hero form, All Might quickly said, "I'm sorry but no."

Then All Might flew off leaving Izuku was now broken and despaired, his dream was the only string he had left in this cruel world. He thought back to his main bully's or 'friend's' advice of jump off a building and hope for a quirk in the next life. He took off his shoes and put down his book bag, but the zipper was undone and some of the papers flew out of the bag. Izuku went to grab the papers because he doesn't want to leave a mess before taking his own life, but as he cleaned up, he found one of his school projects about Quirk Creation Theory. Izuku chuckled to himself, "I wonder if it's possible to create and give yourself a quirk."

Izuku went home that night to do some research he subject, he found a group of researchers in Germany under the project name 'Pandora'. After reading that they found a way to give someone a quirk for 10 minutes, when Izuku looked at the formulas and work of the research he saw nothing but flaws. After two hours he found a way to make and give someone a quirk for good, he then chuckled, "Now where am I supposed to get the money?"

**Three Months Later**

Izuku was in the van with some thugs as he explained the plan of robbing this bank, he mentioned a fire quirk hero will be there but not to worry because he was going to activate the sprinklers to make the hero's fire useless. As the thugs did their job and Izuku's plan went successfully, he got his cut and one of the thugs asked, "What are you going to do with your money?"

Izuku chuckled, "Well if everything works out, I will do something you all might find insane yet genius."

Izuku left and purchase the last thing he needed for his project, a test subject which has to be a slave because he can't just go kidnap people yet without a few quirks. The slave he bought to Izuku was known as 'Test Subject 1' but soon he was about to call 'Artificial Quirk #1'. Izuku wrote down the subject's quirk which was a simple strength enhancing quirk that makes him five times stronger than a normal person. Izuku had stuff to work out on his machines and methods of making his AQs (Artificial Quirks), which Izuku concluded that this guy was going to die after the operation. Izuku said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're going to die."

Izuku then drained all of his blood, which is what killed him, Izuku took the blood to a machine to where it separates the good and bad blood then turns the good blood into pills, that a person can swallow. The more good blood the more pills the machine can create, Izuku took one of the pills and estimated around five minutes for him to have a quirk. After the wait, he went to test it out, he then felt more strength than ever before, he cried because it worked. He then started mass producing his creations and then made quirk erasing drugs.

Izuku heard of two people who would love them, Izuku went to the closest one. He got a brief case full of AQs and QEDs (Quirk Erasing Drugs) to meet a villain called Overhaul, he went to the villain's base with his villain outfit, doctor outfit with and oni mask that smiles and blood red teeth. Izuku ran away from home when he bought his lab and equipment and was known as Doctor Insanity because he had medical experience from multiple people he worked with and his plans most of the time were insane, but they worked.

Izuku finally got to meet Overhaul, which Overhaul on his chair said, "So, you brought something to show me, mister?"

Izuku said, "Doctor Insanity."

Izuku opened the case and said, "I heard you are looking for quirk erasing drugs, which I have."

Overhaul in shock asked, "Do it erase quirks for good?"

Izuku nodded, "It erases for good, but I want to see how you made them before I offer a deal."

Overhaul wasn't convinced, so Izuku said, "Give me a test subject and I will prove it."

Overhaul brought one of his weaker grunts which Izuku injected the drug in the grunt, Overhaul could only get a quirk erasing drug to last 10 minutes, but he saw Izuku's drug took it away for good. Overhaul was convinced and show Izuku around, Izuku saw Eri and everything. Izuku said, "I have an offer."

Overhaul raised an eyebrow, "If it's good, I'll accept it."

Izuku said, "I will supply the quirk erasing drugs for free for the first month but charge you about $10,000 for each crate."

Overhaul asked, "What do you want in exchange?"

Izuku said, "I want the girl and some of your blood."

Overhaul chuckled, "I will give you the girl in about a week when she is recovered and can walk."

Izuku said, "I will take care of her here and take her with me when the conditions are met."

Izuku walked out and a truck appeared which Izuku's grunts he hired gave Overhaul the first crate. Izuku then said, "Now for artificial quirk #49: Overhaul to be mine."

As Izuku walked to his lab, he saw a purple haired teen surrounded by gang members, Izuku used his multiple AQs to beat them up. As the gang members are defeated, the teen said, "Thanks, mister?"

Izuku chuckled, "Doctor Insanity, why didn't you fight back?"

The teen said, "I was outnumbered."

Izuku looked at him, "Could use your quirk."

The teen said, "I never liked my quirk because it is considered a villain quirk."

Izuku confused, "What is your quirk?"

The teen looked down in shame, "Brainwash, I can control people if they response to me."

Izuku said, "That's so cool; you can make villains fight themselves, end hostage situations, and other amazing situations."

The teen looked at him in shock, Izuku asked, "What is your name?"

The teen said, "Shinso Hitoshi"

Izuku said, "Hey Shinso, I have an idea."

Shinso asked, "What is the idea?"

Izuku said, "If I gave you quirks will you work for me in capturing people who cross me."

Shinso looked at him as he was crazy, "What do you mean give quirks?"

Izuku showed him all 48 AQs which Shinso was in shock, which Izuku said, "Think of yourself as a vigilante that works with me, so what do you say?"

Shinso smiled, "Sure, lead the way."

Izuku lead Shinso to his lab got a copy of Shinso's quirk and Overhaul's quirk, then gave Shinso one of each of the now 49 AQs, but Izuku marked Shinso's quirk as FAQ (Friend's Artificial Quirk) #1, he told Shinso the difference between his AQs and normal quirks which is that AQs can't be erased the same as quirks. After three weeks of training, Shinso mastered the quirks he was give and Izuku gave Shinso a suit that looks similar to Eraserhead's outfit (Read the manga because Shinso's suit is the same as cannon). Izuku chuckled when Shinso appeared in his outfit, "You look like Eraserhead's secret love child."

Shinso couldn't help but laugh, then Izuku said, "Okay, let's see how you do out there."

**Hosu**

Shinso and Izuku were now standing on one of the buildings as they looked out over the city, Izuku asked, "You know why I brought you here, right?"

Shinso said, "Because crime is high here."

Izuku shrugged, "Your half right, but this also where most of my customers are from and they abuse the power I gave them. I want to control the world of quirks not destroy it, which there are now multi-quirk criminals all over the place and normal heroes can't handle them. Which is why I think this place is perfect for you to do your vigilante work, you can be a hero here because you stained your hands in insanity to help bring back order. Remember there is no turning back from this."

Shinso nodded, "I always wanted to be a hero, you are giving me the chance to be one. I will not let this chance go."

The two jumped from building to building, Izuku saw a group of petty villains overpowering a group of heroes. Izuku sent Shinso to fight them, Shinso went down to fight the villains. Shinso used main quirk Brainwashing to make the villains surrender to the heroes, one of the heroes asked, "Who are you?"

Shinso said, "Brainwash and I'm here to clean the streets of this city that you heroes can't clean."

Shinso used his flight quirk to fly away from the heroes, which Izuku said, "Not bad for your first arrest, now a few more."

That night Shinso arrested 150 petty crooks and small-time villains, leaving some of them quirkless because of the QEDs Izuku gave him. The media calls him 'Brainwash: The Hero Hosu Needs' which Shinso felt so happy that despite being a vigilante, to Hosu he was their hero.

Izuku said, "Okay, I got to make a deal with my new client."

Shinso confused, "Who is this client?"

Izuku said, "They call themselves The League of Villains, which I will meet the immortal villain All for One."

Shinso asked, "All for One?"

Izuku said, "He is a villain who is the kingpin of the underworld and All Might's arch enemy, he has been alive for about 200 years about. His quirk is All for One, which he can take quirks from others and use them as his own, also he can give quirks to people."

Shinso in shock, "A quirk like that exist?"

Izuku chuckled, "For about 200 years, who knew. Well I'm going to strike a deal and get his blood to get us a copy."

They left the lab, but Shinso had to go to school which Izuku loved that Shinso goes to UA but tells him to be careful. Izuku arrived at the league's hideout and said, "Who called the doctor?"


	2. A New Quirk

**A New Quirk**

_**Yeah, I'm working on this story and giving it a few adjustments and more specifics because it does sound like a little bit like another story. But I'm about to prove that it's not the other one, because the other 'story' doesn't have a way to erase AQs which mine does and my Izuku is an absolute madman who is driven by revenge and will be driven into a deep state of madness. Let's get rolling.**_

A mist man said, "You must be Doctor Insanity."

The teen next to him asked, "Who is this Kurogiri?"

Izuku said, "That is correct, I'm here for a All for One."

The TV with the words 'Audio Only' revealed a voice, "I've been expecting you Doctor Insanity."

Kurogiri opened a portal for Izuku to walk in which Izuku looked in the room to find AFO (All for One) on his chair with breathing equipment on him. Izuku sat in front of him to say, "You don't look so good, but I still want this partnership though."

AFO chuckled, "Why not join?"

Izuku said, "I need resources for my quirk erasing drugs which only Overhaul can provide, and you are the only one to provide for my artificial quirks which is why a partnership is better."

Then Izuku touched AFO to repair him entirely which Izuku said, "This is artificial quirk number 49 'Overhaul', I can make an artificial quirk of your quirk but only if you want to."

AFO laughed, "I will agree on the partnership but I want the artificial quirk of my quirk so I can give to Tomura. Can you do that?"

Izuku chuckled, "Over course I can but I need your blood for it to happen."

AFO agreed to give Izuku the blood which Izuku got enough blood for Tomura, Shinso, himself, and a little bit extra. Izuku then warped himself back to his lab which he got to work on the artificial quirk All for One. When Shinso came back in his vigilante outfit Izuku said, "Brainwash, I got All for One and you will the first person to receive it."

Shinso asked, "So with this quirk I can steal quirks and give quirks?"

Izuku with a sinister smile, "I modified it to take artificial quirks as well, but I also got something else as well."

Shinso took the pill to give him this new quirk which Izuku pulled out a few syringes and said, "I reverse engineered my quirk erasing drug and found away to make us unable to lose our many quirks to our own quirk erasing drugs."

Shinso asked, "Like a vaccine?"

Izuku snapped his fingers, "Bingo, but for now each syringe only last about a week so this will be a weekly thing until I find a permanent solution."

Shinso was now interested in everything Izuku was doing while he was gone, but one question came to mind, "Izuku."

Izuku turned around, "Yes Shinso."

Shinso asked, "Why don't you become a vigilante or something heroic like that?"

Izuku looked down, "Because he told me I couldn't."

Shinso asked, "Who?"

Izuku said, "All Might"

Shinso was in shock which Izuku told him his full story of his quirkless life to his discovery of the stuff they have today. Shinso said, "I do share a similar pain but no like you."

Izuku listened to his story which Izuku said, "People are stupid it's not the quirk that makes the person, it the person that makes the quirk."

Shinso said, "It isn't power that makes a hero, it's the person that makes the hero."

The two chuckled which Izuku said, "Too late for me to be a hero, I have accidently killed people to make the power we have today which speaking of which…"

Izuku took his AQ of AFO and made the other to give to Tomura then continued, "I know have enough for one more person, so I was thinking…"

Shinso looked at him, "What are you thinking?"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm going to modify it a little bit differently make it into a new quirk entirely."

Shinso asked, "Don't you have to modify the person to modify the quirk?"

Izuku said, "That's the fast way. I can do it with just the blood, but it takes weeks. Anyways I thought about how much of our own supply of quirk erasing drugs we are using so I will make a quirk to erase quirks permanently."

Shinso asked, "What do you mean?"

Izuku said, "All Might's quirk is 'One for All' as in one quirk for everyone. 'All for One' is all quirks for one person. I will make this new quirk 'None for All' as in no quirks for everyone."

Izuku laughed in madness which Shinso put his hand on his shoulder, "Okay, calm down. I like the idea though, you should start working on it."

Izuku said, "Because science, of course. Imagine the world would think that a quirk where one touch and quirks disappear like not even stolen but just to disappear because their quirk is just that useless to me."

Shinso said, "The world would fall to their knees, I going to head out to do vigilante work."

Izuku said, "The list with names and locations are on your desk."

The warehouse was really big for Izuku and Shinso for them to put lab equipment, a gym, offices, and other stuff; which Shinso went to his office to pick up his list and headed out for his work. No one knows that Brainwash works for Doctor Insanity but if they knew he would be labeled from vigilante to head hunter, but Shinso felt that he was doing the greater good. He was cleaning the streets of crime because his multiple quirks can defeat anyone who crossed him, which now he was heading to Hosu.

**Hosu**

Shinso was swinging around Hosu catching villains left and right until he was on the roof top crossing names off. He said with his mask muffing his voice, "_Well that makes 160 for tonight._"

Then a voice said, "So if it isn't Brainwash."

Shinso turned around to find Eraserhead, which Shinso asked, "_Can I help you?_"

Eraserhead said, "I want to meet you and ask you a few things."

Shinso thought about it then nodded, Eraserhead wrapped his scarf around Shinso which Shinso use his electric quirk to electrify the scarf forcing Eraserhead to let go of his scarf. Shinso used his scarf to tie up Eraserhead then Shinso chuckled, "_You said you are here for questions, so I will listen and answer your questions._"

Eraserhead asked, "What is your quirk first of all?"

Shinso said, "_I actually have about 51 quirks, my original and artificial._"

Eraserhead in shock, "How did you get the quirks?"

Shinso said, "_From the person who created them._"

Eraserhead asked, "Who do you work for?"

Shinso said, "_I work alone to clean the streets of this city because no one else can._"

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think no one else can?"

Shinso chuckled, "_I've seen heroes overpowered by the artificial quirks and you can't erase them because they are not like normal because they act different. But they can still be erased…_"

Shinso pulled out a normal QED and an artificial quirk erasing drug (AQED), "_What is the difference between these two here besides color?_"

Eraserhead looked at him in confusion which Shinso chuckled, "_The white one erases normal quirks and the red one erases the artificial, that is the difference between two. I know a guy who has access to this stuff, and I use these to clean house_."

Eraserhead looked at him, "Well, what are you going to do?"

Shinso put the two drugs next to Eraserhead, "_I'm a fan of yours for a long time so I'm going to leave you to untie yourself and you can have those drugs for you to look at._"

Shinso flew off leaving Eraserhead who broke out and took the drugs to have them examined. Eraserhead continued his partol until he came across Endeavor which he was being an asshole until they heard laughter. They turned to see Doctor Insanity (Izuku) which he said, "Well if it isn't Captain Flame Beard and The Night Shift Hobo, I haven't seen you two in a while."

Eraserhead has been trying to find him for a while because he was the creator of AQs and caused this chaos. Eraserhead was thinking that he should've wished Brainwash to help them with this one, Endeavor shot the biggest fireball at Doctor Insanity which Eraserhead said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Doctor Insanity laughed as the ball of flames did nothing but get absorbed which he said, "Arificial quirk number 37: Absorb and Release; what an interesting quirk."

Eraserhead tried to erase his quirk but he laughed, "Eraserhead didn't you learn last time that you quirk can't effect my quirks. Well I guess I have to reteach you."

Eraserhead got punched in the face and sent flying into a wall, which Doctor Insanity grabbed Endeavor's face and Endeavor screamed in pain until he passed out. The doctor started creating flames with his new quirk and laughed, Eraserhead looked up to asked, "What did you do?"

The madman said, "My new artificial quirk, number 50: All for One, took his quirk and left him quirkless. His quirk is now mine."

Eraserhead looked at him in shock which then the madman knocked out Eraserhead and carried him back to the lab.

**The Lab**

Izuku was having a good day he got the call that he can take Eri with him, he made All for One, and now he was going to make a modified version of Eraserhead's original quirk. Izuku was asked by Shinso to not kill him which Izuku agreed with Shinso and settle with modify and release plan. Izuku got Eraserhead's medical file from bribing a few people and saw many problems with him and had no problem showing Shinso the medical records. Izuku was going to be a doctor to fix those problem even if it was illegal, which Izuku was sitting on his chair next to Aizawa checking the records one last time and checking to see if he got everything.

Aizawa woke up and Izuku said, "Ah Shota Aizawa, can I call you Shota or Aizawa? Well I guess it doesn't matter I got to modify and copy your quirk."

Aizawa asked, "Why not take it like Endeavor?"

Izuku laughed, "Your quirk doesn't erase my artificial quirks which is why I going to modify it."

Aizawa asked, "How are you going to modify it?"

Izuku looked at him, "I got to modify you to modify your quirk."

Izuku pulled out his equipment, drugs, and parts to replace some of his organs, which he said, "I will let you know in advance, I would be lying if I told you it wouldn't hurt."

Izuku injected Aizawa with painkillers and gave him a leather belt to bite down on then said, "Even with painkillers."

Izuku started injecting the syringes in his veins, then cut him open to inject steroids directly in his heart and replace a few organs with the parts. Izuku then went for Aizawa's eyes to fix them to where he would never need eye drops again, then after a few injections in the eyes and brain Izuku went to his chair and said, "Good night Aizawa, in 5 hours you will have a new and improved body and quirk."

Aizawa passed out from the pain and Izuku set the timer to then sleep. After the five hours were up, Izuku got up to check Aizawa's health which to say, "Everything is better than expected, you really do pull through Aizawa."

Izuku checking his condition fully, he went to the TV to relax a little bit. The news was talking about Endeavor being found in a coma and Brainwash's arrest count of last night which he said, "You keep this up I think you might have fan selling merchandise of you."

Shinso sat next to him to say, "Just doing my job, I like this new All for One quirk."

Izuku chuckled, "So do I."

Shinso asked, "After this whole revenge and killing All Might and Bakugo, what are you going to do after that?"

Izuku smiled, "If I haven't fallen into deep madness… I guess leave the country and go to a tropical island…"

Shinso was nodding to the idea so far and Izuku said, "I will live on that island for the rest of my life with pretty girls around me and beautiful sunsets. Maybe I will make my own tropical island and invite some beautiful models to live with me."

Shinso was laughing his ass off, "Is that is your plan? I would love to go see and live like that."

Izuku laughing with him, "No, I'm serious. Imagine us living on an island that was just created and not on the map, I shot up our own satellite to have our own internet, and with our warping quirks we can bring anyone we want."

Shinso smiled, "That sounds like a nice idea and probably your sanest ideas I have ever heard from you."

Izuku said, "Okay, you should leave before he wakes up and don't you forget your 'Wake Me Up' coffee."

Shinso in sarcasm, "Okay"

Shinso left for class and after a few minutes Aizawa woke up which Izuku said, "Well I'm going to give All for One the other copy of his quirk and give Overhaul my new quirk erasing drugs to begin gaining their protection as well. You should continue to get some rest."

Izuku went off to do his deliveries to get what he wanted, he went to AFO to give Tomura the quirk with AFO started to train Tomura on it. Izuku got protection and resources for more AQs then Izuku went to Overhaul to pickup Eri and Overhaul sent Izuku his resources. Izuku warped his way to lab with Eri on his shoulders with a smile on her face. Izuku put her downto say, "I told you I will get you out of that monster's place. Now the only rules here are don't touch the chemicals and don't free anyone on the tables like Aizawa here."

Eri pouted, "What did you do to him?"

Izuku chuckled, "I kidnapped him, enhanced his quirk, made a copy of his enhanced quirk, and enhanced his body."

Eri punched him in the leg, "You can't go kidnap people that is wrong."

Izuku chuckled, "Well I can't just throw him out, he still has to recover from the blood loss and adapt to the changes I made to him."

Izuku took her to her new room and tucked her to bed which when he came back, Aizawa glared at him, "Why do you need the girl?"

Izuku glared back, "They used her to make quirk erasing drugs, they took her blood and pieces of flesh off her to make it. But I came in to stop her suffering, I show them that the quirk erasing drug I make without a single piece of her. I made a trade to give them my services in exchange for her, I don't like seeing children suffering for science."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "But you have no problem with adults."

Izuku laughed, "That is correct, Aizawa! Because science, of course! Besides who is teaching your class, if you are here with me?"

Aizawa didn't say a word which Izuku said, "Now for the medical report, well good news is that you are in great health but you're going to be here for about two days to recover. You lost a lot of blood and you have to start getting use to the upgrades."

Aizawa in confusion, "What upgrades?"

Izuku said, "Well the ability to erase my artificial quirks, getting rid of your dry eye for good, a few organs replace to work with your coffee based diet, enhancing a certain part of your brain to allow you to give you energy despite your lack of sleep and lastly the ability to where after three hours of sleep give you energy for the rest of the day."

Izuku then took some blood from him to make two copies and a little extra of his quirk then put it through his machine to create it in seconds. Izuku said, "Well you are still in pain so I going to put you on pain killers while you are here."

Izuku hooked Aizawa on pain killers to lessen the pain which Aizawa fell asleep as Izuku laughed. Izuku went to work on his side show 'None for All' which he began muttering, "I need the quirk to where one touch can not only erase the quirk but prevent All for One from giving quirks or if they take AQs to actually give said person a quirk and that any offspring of their will be quirkless as well…"

Izuku knew that combining All for One and Erasure were part of the answer, but he needed a one more quirk to solve the equation. He was losing his mind again until he knocked over his stack of papers, he picked them back up and looked the words All for One backwards. He remembered his conversion with All for One who revealed All Might's quirk and Izuku thought to himself, 'That's it, One for All is two quirks in one; one is the stockpiling quirk and the other passes quirks. If I can get the passing part, then I can fully create None for All."

Izuku started laughing in madness until he asked himself, "Now how will I capture All Might?"

But then he realized All Might needs a successor and he most likely found one, which he said, "That's it I don't need that muscle idiot, I just need his successor."


	3. Doctor's Orders

**Doctor's Orders**

_**Okay back to this story, what will Izuku do to get a hold of OFA but the passing part of the quirk. Will Izuku let Aizawa go and how will he get used to his upgrades? How is Shinso doing in UA? Let's get down in to it.**_

Izuku looks at Aizawa to say, "Okay, so word on the street is that the League of Villains are going to attack UA at the USJ. Since I can let you go, I must warn you about side effects and other stuff."

Aizawa looked at Izuku, "What are these side effects, Doctor Insanity?"

Izuku chuckled, "Well headaches won't go away until tomorrow, you will have an urge to drink water and coffee which you should satisfy, and your body aches can be solved with simple pain killers. Careful with their All Might killing nomu, it's really strong and fast without quirks."

Izuku pulled out a syringe to put Aizawa to sleep which Aizawa asked, "Why are you tell me this?"

Izuku said, "Because this doctor doesn't care about sides, I only care about one thing and one thing only."

Aizawa glared at him, "Which is?"

Izuku laughed, "Revenge! Revenge on those who abused me, those who told me I couldn't be a hero, and those who use their quirks to promote selfish greed. I made the artificial quirks to help me with my revenge, the only reason I sold them was to help make more for me. I didn't know at the time that my creations will lead to this much havoc, now I must stop it to continue my plan."

Aizawa asked, "Who made you this way?"

Izuku looked at him, "You can ask All Might and Katsuki Bakugo, they might not know who I am yet. But when I reveal my true identity, they will know who I am and what I have become."

Izuku injected the drug in Aizawa to put him to sleep which Izuku unstrapped him to then carry him off to UA. Izuku said, "AQ #20: Flight, AQ #25: Engine Arms, AQ #16: Air Pressure, and AQ #13: Compass."

Izuku flew in the air in blinding speed which he thought to himself, '51 AQs… and one actual quirk which is Endeavor's Hellflame. I only need a syringe of blood of the successor to begin figuring out how One for All works. I only need the ability to pass it which will create the ultimate quirk, but it will take time. Luckily I have time!'

Izuku saw UA and landed on the courtyard to put Aizawa on a bench then left him a note on exercises he should do to get used to his upgrades. Izuku looked behind him to find most of the staff which Izuku (I will let you all know he only takes off his costume to sleep and eat, but nothing else) giggled, "He is fine, he is just resting from my upgrades I have given him."

Nezu said, "Upgrades?"

Izuku laughed, "He is now a stronger man then when I kidnapped him, he will be an almost unstoppable machine when he wakes up!"

Present Mic used his quirk but Izuku said, "AQ #14: Emitter Redirection!"

Which sent Present Mic's scream to the right of Izuku destroying a piece of the building, Snipe started shooting at Izuku which Izuku laughed, "AQ #15: Projectile Halt!"

The bullets froze right in front of Izuku which he grabbed one of the bullets then threw the bullet at Snipe to say, "AQ #5: Multipler and AQ #1: Super Strength times 6!"

The bullet went clean through Snipe's shoulder and sent him through the wall, the other staff looked at Izuku which he said, "I'm going to be on my way now, I'm real sure All Might is busy being weak right now because he is almost at his three-hour limit."

When Izuku was about to leave, he felt something coming so he chanted, "AQ #6: Divider, AQ #5 Multipler, AQ #12 Shock Absorption times five, AQ #21 Impact Redirection times 3, and AQ #37 Absorb and Release."

All Might appeared in front of Izuku to punch him in the gut which All Might looked at Izuku laughing. All Might was in terror that this villain just took his 'Detroit Smash' and didn't get injured in the slightest. Izuku punched All Might in the face with some strength from his punch which broke Izuku's arm, which Izuku signed in pain, "AQ #4 Painless, AQ #5 Multiplier, and AQ #3 Regeneration times 4"

Izuku was no longer in pain and was fully healed which he said, "Nice try All Might but I'm done here and I'm going to leave now."

Izuku walked to the gates of UA to cheerfully say, "AQ #2 Warp Jump"

Izuku jumped in the air to then teleport back to his lab, which All Might got up from the powerful punch that he received for the villain to say, "Doctor Insanity is getting too powerful for me to handle, if we don't figure out his location then…"

Nezu said, "We know what will happen, he is just like your archnemesis except he did something to Aizawa."

They looked at Aizawa who woke up to ask, "Am I back at UA?"

Nezu said, "You are indeed."

Aizawa said, "I need to know what he did to me, because he said my quirk should affect his artificial quirks and my dry eye is gone."

After an hour of examination, they saw what Doctor Insanity did to Aizawa, Aizawa's dry eye was gone and many other medical problems were gone. Aizawa looked at the piece of paper to see the exercise which Nezu asked questions about the villain's base and people he is working with. Aizawa told them about his connection to Overhaul, All for One, and the little girl that lives with the villain. Aizawa remember what the villain told him about the USJ attack which everyone was in shock about the information which they prepared a trap for the league. Aizawa remembers his talk with Brainwash, the vigilante who is getting popular by the day, when he said, "_From the person who created them._"

Aizawa knows everyone get the artificial quirks from Doctor Insanity but how Brainwash said it, it sounds like he gets them from the villain. Which Aizawa made a theory that Brainwash works with Doctor Insanity to stop what the villain called 'havoc'. Aizawa had to find Brainwash to help them find and capture Doctor Insanity before he gets even more stronger. But for now, that was a theory which they watched the video footage of Doctor Insanity's quirks that he showed. Everyone notices that he has called out Multiplier a lot which they concluded that it was a quirk that multiplies the other quirks in power. They questioned Divider, Emitter Redirection, and Impact Redirection which were powerful quirks that help him survive All Might's punch and Present Mic's quirk.

Snipe was in the nurse's bed recovering from a bullet travelling at Mach 1 to the shoulder and everyone learned that any projectiles coming at Doctor Insanity is useless because of Projectile Halt. They called it a day to which they headed to teach class, which Aizawa was glad to see his students again. He was ready to help the future heroes who are in training to become the best heroes they can become.

**Shinso**

Shinso was in class 1C, because he didn't pass the requirements for the hero course (Robots) but he was going to work on getting in the hero course. Ever since he met Izuku, he was training hard to control the quirks he has been granted. He was going to get in with these multiple quirks which he figured out how to use them without raising alarms. The answer was in #6: Divider, the quirk allows the user to weaken thing around them or themselves, 'divide', by at most 5. Any damage that hits him can be weaken by five times it originally was, and #1: Super Strength makes the user five times stronger than a normal person. By using Divider on Super Strength to divide it to where he was only two times stronger than it was, was a walk in the park. He also could use #5: Multiplier to make his original quirk Brainwash stronger to allow him to control up to 20 people at once. Multiplier's limit was it can multiply things at most by ten, which was more than enough. He and Izuku were still learning about the many possibilities of the many quirks they had which honestly Shinso favorite quirk was #10: Extra Energy, which allows the user to have enough energy to stay wake and focus for an extra 5 hours. He liked it because it gave him more energy which he needs least coffee for his and Izuku's nonexistence sleep schedule. Shinso's teacher looked at him to asked, "Mr. Hitoshi, when was the last time you slept?"

Shinso smirked, "Saturaday."

His teacher said, "But today is Friday."

Shinso said, "Exactly"

Shinso sent to the nurse's office to get some sleep which he would always say he is fine, which to him he was fine, but people were concerned for his lack of sleep. The school councilor had several talks with him which they were going no where because Shinso didn't see that he had a problem. Shinso saw that Aizawa didn't need sleep which sometimes he would mention that to others. Which during lunch, Shinso would go to the roof of the school to mediate for a while to focus on his quirks and to clear his head. The roof was quiet and no one was there which he felt comfortable to relax.

Today as he was mediating and clearing mind when he heard someone say, "So you're the problem child people are worried about."

Shinso looked to see Aizawa-sensei at the doorway which Shinso chuckled, "I guess I am, can I help you with anything?"

Aizawa said, "I would like to talk to you."

Shinso said, "Well I got nothing better to do right now."

Aizawa sat next to Shinso, "So why don't you sleep like a normal teen?"

Shinso smirked, "Sleep is for the weak."

Aizawa smirked because he could relate which Shinso said, "I'm working on my physical body to help me in the sports festival coming soon."

Aizawa looked at him, "You want to be in the hero course, how come?"

Shinso looked at the sky to say, "When I was younger, people will either stay away from me or spread rumors about my quirk. My quirk, Brainwash, to people is a villain quirk even my parents fear me because they think I will take control of them. I want to become a hero to prove people with villain quirks can be heroes as well."

Aizawa looked at Shinso will a small smile to say, "I wish you luck. If you get to the the top three, I will put you in my hero course personally."

Aizawa left Shinso who now had a goal to reach for and that goal was closer to him than he expected it to be.


	4. Massacre

**Massacre**

_**Izuku is going to be involved in the USJ and he has the plan to show that him and Shinso are not working together like Aizawa theorizes. Izuku wants Shinso to reach his dreams which Izuku believes in him. Izuku has plans and Shinso still wants to help Izuku to prevent him from going fully insane. Let's get down to it.**_

**The League's Base**

Izuku came to the bar to help Tomura on how All for One works and how to properly use multiple quirks. Izuku told Aizawa about the attack on the USJ to bring more 'targets' for Tomura's practice. Izuku has 52 AQs to show Tomura his combinations which can be proven powerful. Izuku told Shinso about the attack that he should come to help the heroes to prevent Tomura from going on a murderous rampage. Izuku could see it in Tomura's eyes that give him the quirk was like giving a toddler a nuke and he wants to murder at the USJ.

Izuku believed that he was the Symbol of Insanity because he was a mad scientist that has very little ethics and insane methods that weren't allowed by law. He had the quirks to defeat many heroes and mentioning the All Might killing nomu will bring stronger heroes. Izuku was fueled by revenge and nothing else, he wanted it badly, but he had limits for now. He hacked into the USJ security cameras to see Mirio was there, which Izuku smiled, "The target is there… time to go."

Izuku walked up to Tomura to ask, "You ready to learn about quirk combinations and why they are important."

Tomura smiled and Kurogiri opened a portal to get everyone to the USJ to do the strongest attack with such powerful quirk users.

**USJ**

All Might, the rest of the top 20 heroes, the teachers, The Big Three and Class 1A students were there wait for the league to come out to fight them. They saw the warp gate open which Tomura, Izuku, and Kurogiri came out then the All Might killing nomu came out. Tomura said, "Why there this many NPCs here?"

Izuku chuckled, "I brought them here for one thing Tomura…"

Kurogiri and Tomura looked at him which Tomura asked, "And that is?"

Izuku laughed like a madman, "For target practice!"

Izuku put his hand on the ground to say, "AQ #32: States of Matter!"

The ground under the heroes became liquid and the solidified when the heroes were neck deep in rock, which Tomura and Kurogiri in shock which Izuku said, "#32 allows the user to turn anything they touch into a different state of matter. They can make solid to liquid, liquid to gas, gas to plasma, plasma to solid, and so on. An interesting quirk that I obtain a while ago, indeed useful like #49: Overhaul."

Some of the heroes like All Might and Mirio got out which Izuku made a black ball while chanting, "#5: Multiplier, #11: Dark Matter times 5, #18: Gravity times 6, #19: Black Lightning times 3, and #48: Anti Matter times 2."

Izuku threw the ball to cause a super big explosion which destroyed half the USJ there are survivors, but 10 heroes died from the blast. Tomura and Kurogiri were in shock by the power which Izuku said, "I call that one 'Black Nuke'."

All Might protected everyone else which All Might charged at Izuku but the nomu got in front of All Might to fight him. Aizawa decided to step in but Izuku said, "No so fast Aizawa, #51: Erasure!"

Aizawa got his quirk erasing quirk erased which he found himself useless which Bakugo flew at Izuku. Kurogiri was about to warp him away but Izuku rose his hand to stop him which Izuku chanted, "#5: Multiplier and #15 Projectile Halt times 2."

Bakugo stopped in his place and couldn't move, which Izuku said, "#18: Gravity, #28: Clones, and #36: Confidence Manipulation."

Bakugo fell to the ground and couldn't move because the gravity was pushing him to ground and he couldn't move. Izuku then split apart to make 2 more clones of himself, then Bakugo went from being angry to being scaried. Izuku told his clones to deal with Aizawa and the teachers. Izuku went to Bakugo and said, "You see Tomura #36: Confidence Manipulation, allows the user to make people around them super confident or scaried shit less like Bakugo here. My clones will fight the heroes while we deal with everyone else. Now let's see this 'Air Cannon'."

Tomura the chanted, "Air Cannon, Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, and Strength Enhancer times three."

Tomura made a powerful shockwave from his arm which blasted All Might back to UA, Izuku clapped his hands while Tomura was feeling a little bit of pain. Izuku said, "That was impressive Tomura, that looks like fun. I see you are still working on the pain after doing any combinations bigger than three."

Tomura asked, "How do you deal with it?"

Izuku chuckled, "I train on it and I have #4: Painless, a quirk that takes away pain from the user. I could activate Painless all day and feel no pain."

Izuku looked to see one of his clones were down which Izuku said, "I'm going to use my most powerful quirk which then I will ask you why it's so powerful."

Tomura nodded which Izuku used his came up behind Mirio to then grab him to say, "#45: Moral Compass"

Mirio face changed and he went from attacking the clone and Izuku to attacking the heroes."

Izuku came back to Tomura which he said, "You made him fight for us, that was super cool and overpowered."

Izuku chuckled, "Moral Compass changes the person that the user touches, it turns people into their moral opposites. Lemillion is now a villain which the quirk's effect only lasts three days."

They watched as Lemillion and Izuku's clone fought the heroes and students which All Might came in flying towards Izuku. Izuku said, "#5: Multiplier, #12: Shock Absorption times seven, #21: Impact Redirection, #9: Steel Bones times four, #24: Rubber Body times three, and #37: Absorb and Release."

All Might punched Izuku in the face to break his mask, but Izuku wasn't harmed which Izuku laughed and punch All Might with the same power as his punch. All Might flew far back but landed on his feet to look at Izuku which Izuku's mask fell off, Izuku said, "Oh dear, my mask fell off. Well I can't cry over spilled milk."

All Might looked at Izuku's face and then recognized him, Izuku smiled, "What is wrong All Might? Do you remember who I am? If you don't allow me to remind you?"

Izuku then made another 'Black Nuke' to say, "I'm Izuku Midoriya also known as Doctor Insanity. I was the quirkless boy whose dream you destroyed, I have come for revenge and for the death of Bakugo!"

Bakugo nervously asked, "Deku, why are you doing this?"

Izuku laughed, "I love this new you, you are rightfully afraid just like I was afraid for my life when you bullied and abused me. I like this new you so much, I think I will keep you in that state for the rest of your life."

All Might was in shock that Doctor Insanity was a teen and he remembered that he destroyed his dream. He felt bad about it every day, which he has been looking for him to apologize about it. Now he found him, but he could see in his eyes that he wasn't the same teen as when he met him. All Might said, "**Young Midoriya, I'm sorry about what I said on that day.**"

Izuku laughed and said, "You know it's too late for that."

Izuku threw the ball at All Might until it disappeared which then Shinso appeared to the fight. Izuku said, "Well Brainwash, I didn't expect you to be here of all places."

Shinso said, "_Doctor Insanity, your madness must be stopped and the only way to stop it… is to stop you. You have been blinded by revenge and madness that you have abandon your humanity._"

Izuku smiled, "Show me your power!"

The ground and dust started circling Izuku which he laughed, "#5: Multiplier, #1: Super Strength times 10, #3: Regeneration times 10, #9: Steel Bones times 10, #12: Shock Absoprtion times 10, #20: Flight, #25: Engine Arms times 10, #29: Metal Spikes, #34: Hard Light, #37: Absorb and Release times 10, and #39: Weapon Hands."

Everyone looked at Izuku in horror a he was in midair in a monster like form covered in metal spikes, an armor made of light covering him, one of his hands look like a sword, engine pipes came out of his arms, and was big as All Might. Izuku said, "This is one of my favorite combinations, #5 makes things much easier on me. Now Brainwash… what will you do?"

Shinso said, "_I may not have mastered the quirks like you but I know what I can do._"

Shinso took a breath to look at Izuku to say, "_Multiplier, Super Strength times 6, Regeneration times 6, Painless times 6, Power Drain times 6, Steel Bones times 6, Shock Absorption times 6, and Impact Redirection times 3._"

When Shinso was done, Izuku chuckled, "You are on six and the only thing saving you would be Impact Redirection. But let's see if your theory works!"

Izuku flew at Shinso and Shinso readied himself from the impact. Their fists met which caused an earthquake right under them which no one around them could get up from. Izuku said, "#18: Gravity times 10"

Shinso quickly said, "Emitter Redirection times 6."

Then they both said, "Erasure."

They cancelled each other's quirk out which Mirio punched Shinso to protect Izuku.

Izuku laughed, "Mirio!"

Mirio stood next to Izuku which Izuku said, "Time to go back to base, I got a side project that involves you."

Tomura asked, "What about my training with multiple quirks?"

Izuku said, "You got this, you just try to find some quirks and think what should be added to make it more powerful."

Izuku got Mirio on his back which Izuku chanted, "#2: Warp Jump"

Izuku jumped and they disappeared which All Might was super pissed which the nomu and Izuku's last clone started fighting him while Kurogiri and Tomura helped them out. Bakugo was still being a scared little bitch because of Confidence Manipulation. Shinso used a few combinations to slaughter the nomu and Izuku's last clone to save All Might which then Tomura said, "Time to retreat."

Tomura and Kurogiri got warped to their base which Shinso said, "Warp Jump"

Shinso jumped and warped away before Aizawa could stop him, All Might was injured, 12 heroes were now dead, the students were fine except Bakugo, and Mirio was taken. The school counselor, Hound Dog was shocked by Bakugo's state of mind. Bakugo went from cocky brat to scared and unsure teen which Hound Dog has never see a quirk that does that to a person. The teachers meet at the meeting room to discuss what happened at the USJ, which they now have the identity of Doctor Insanity and they can make it official that Brainwash was fighting against him.

**Izuku's Hideout**

Izuku took some blood from Mirio which Mirio asked, "What is the blood for?"

Izuku said, "I have had an interest in One for All since I discovered All for One. I mostly interested in the passing part like All for One but All for One can't pass itself. One for All can by DNA and if the wielder wants it to pass, which I want that part of the quirk."

Mirio smirked, "Why do you need that part of the quirk?"

Izuku giggled, "For a little side project of mine… but for now I would like to enhance you a little bit."

Mirio grinned, "I would love these enhancements."

Izuku opened a draw to reveal a baggy with the words 'Mirio' which Izuku gave it to Mirio which Izuku said, "Water bottles are on your left."

Mirio went for the water bottles then took the AQs which Mirio asked, "Can I ask what enhancements these are?"

Izuku said, "Three Steel Bones, three Flexible Bones, two Painless, two Regeneration, and three Extreme Endurance. Your bones will be harder to break, you won't feel much pain from using One for All if the quirk breaks you bones, and your endurances will skyrocket like hell."

Eri came out to say, "Papa…"

Izuku said, "Sorry Mirio, this is Eri and she lives here with me. Don't mind her but if she asks for help, then help her."

Mirio nodded which Izuku went to Eri to say, "Yes Eri."

Eri said, "I'm hungry."

Izuku said, "Oh I got this."

Izuku made some eggs, toast, and an apple turnover quickly to feed her, Mirio asked, "That was fast, but doesn't apple turnovers require some skill."

Izuku smiled, "#27: High Specs, the same quirk as Nezu is mine as well. Ever since I found the man who made Nezu, I saw that the man had Nezu's blood… I killed the man for it because it was too good to pass up."

Mirio laughed, "If I was in your situation I would do it too."

Izuku got back to work which Izuku warped Mirio to a few places to pick up things and attack certain places. Which Izuku looked at Mirio's blood to say, "My ultimate creation will be born and then the world will fall to my knees, but I must first learn about the reason for the mutation."

Izuku looked at it through the microscope while Mirio was doing his dirty work, Eri eating breakfast, and Shinso was at school.

**UA**

The teachers, Nezu, All Might, Sir Nighteye, and some of the pro heroes who survived the USJ attack were in the meeting room. They just finished talking about the league members which then they focused on Izuku, Nezu said, "Izuku Midoriya, a teenager who ran away from home about six months ago is the identity of Doctor Insanity. He caused most of the destruction at the USJ which he also took Mirio with him. He used a quirk he called 'Moral Compass' which allows the user to change the morals of anyone around them. Mirio now has the morals of a villain which we need to find them and bring Mirio back to his original self."

Sir said, "Someone with a quirk like that is beyond dangerous and to use it on someone like Mirio is even worse. Mr. Midoriya shouldn't be on the street with this kind of power."

Midnight asked, "Why would someone like Mr. Midoriya become a twisted villain?"

Aizawa said, "All Might, you seem to have known the kid and Bakugo does too. All Might can you shed some light on us."

All Might told his story t everyone which everyone looked at him in shame but then Nezu said, "Izuku is after revenge on the world of quirks and wants control as well. To give power to those he deems worth and take from those who don't deserve a quirk."

Hound Dog asked, "Bakugo is afraid of his own shadow, what kind of quirk does that?"

Aizawa said, "What I saw he used a quirk he called 'Confidence Manipulation' which it gives and takes a person's confidence which he must have taken all of Young Bakugo's confidence. But Mr. Midoriya has a personal grudge on him which we need to get Bakugo to reveal what it is."

Nezu said, "As for Brainwash, he is fighting against Izuku which they can almost fight toe to toe with each other. But Brainwash hasn't mastered his quirks fully which he is our only chance of fighting Izuku. Brainwash only used his quirks up to six times stronger than they original were. Brainwash is training himself to defeat Izuku and to put an end to his artificial quirks. Brainwash believes that by staining his hands with evil, he will destroy the greater evil."

Everyone was in shock how far someone would go in order to stop some one like that, which Aizawa said, "He looks like someone who knows him and is trying to stop Doctor Insanity not Izuku. Which I'm going to find Brainwash in his favorite places."

They were about to agree with him but Nezu allowed Aizawa to do it, which Aizawa thought to himself, 'I feel like I know who Brainwash is, but I can't put my finger on it.'

Aizawa saw Shinso walking by himself to the roof for lunch like usual, which he followed. Shinso ate his lunch then he started doing stretches and mediation to let himself drift away which Shinso asked, "Do you want to join?"

Aizawa said, "I was wondering when you would notice me."

Shinso said, "I noticed you when you saw me and followed me up here."

Aizawa chuckled then sat next to him to ask, "Do you have friends?"

Shinso chuckled, "Friends? Not with my quirk, no one will come near me or look at me."

Aizawa saw how lonely Shinso was but he wasn't going to let him be lonely, because Shinso reminded him of himself when he was younger. Shinso asked, "If I make it to the top three in the sports festival, you will put me in your class personal right?"

Aizawa said, "That's correct."

Shinso grinned, "I will not disappoint you, Aizawa-sensei."

Shinso then went back to his class which Aizawa thought to himself, 'I want him in my class no matter what, I know that he will get in the final event. Even if he doesn't get top three, I will take him in for making it in the final event.'

Aizawa chuckled, "I have gotten soft, haven't I?"


	5. The Festival

**The Festival**

_**Izuku is going to support Shinso as he enters the sports festival, Shinso is pumped for it. Izuku disgusted himself to help him get in, which he will be sending Evil Mirio to do some jobs that only Mirio can do. Izuku will bring Eri to also support Shinso which Shinso will now run around the event and to achieve his dream of becoming a dream. Let's do this!**_

Izuku dyed his hair red, put on blue eye contacts, put make up to cover his freckles, and got Eri dressed. Izuku asked, "Are you ready to see Uncle Shinso win the festival?"

Eri cheerfully said, "Yes!"

Eri had her hair dyed red to match her eyes which Izuku believed that's all he needed to do. Izuku chuckled, "So am I."

Izuku locked the lab, got Eri on his back, and warp jumped a few blocks from the festival. Izuku and Eri walked up to the stadium which Izuku ordered the suite room to watch the festival, the reason not the executive room is because they are filled with the top pro heroes. Izuku and Eri got in the room which had a nice view of the field and had TVs, comfortable chairs, and air conditioning. Izuku was never an outdoors type of guy but he that does mean he wasn't fit. He would describes himself more of a night owl or a vampire, because he doesn't go outside during the day time which is the real reason for the suite room.

Izuku and Eri sat down to watch Shinso do his thing and cheer him on.

**Shinso **

Shinso was stretching for a bit and going over his strategy on how he will win this sports festival. Shinso knows that Izuku and Eri will be cheering for them, he knows that he wants to get in the hero course to help people. He also wants to prove that with his villain quirk he can still become a hero, he was also going to use the many artificial quirks that he has. When he really looks at it, if he went all out then there would be no competition and he wouldn't be trying to hide his power.

Shinso got on the field to listen to a nervous Bakugo give his speech which Shinso chuckled a bit because Izuku just took away all of his confidence. When everyone was at the starting line, Shinso touched, or bumped, Bakugo and gave him some confidences but not nearly enough to get him back to himself. Which Bakugo said, "Okay, I can do this."

Shinso smirked, "Are you sure?"

Bakugo smiled, "Yes… yes I can!"

As soon as the race started ice covered the area which Shinso jumped really quick and Bakugo flew off, which Shinso saw that Todoroki was the one who cause the ice to cover the area. Shinso then decided to try to slide across the ice with his shoes which he used the walls to guide him. Then he saw the robots which he ran across to avoid them but when one of them got in the way he used a piece of the zero pointer that was taken down to slice them apart. Shinso then dropped the piece of metal to go across the rope, he walked across it thanks to #20: Flight which means he is not walking the rope. He was actually flying but he is touching the rope making people think he is walking across it.

Then he came across the mine field which he activated #41: Extra Sense, the quirk allowed the user to sense danger and future danger. Which it was perfect for things like this, Shinso ran across the field avoiding any detonations going off. Todoroki and Bakugo started chasing him which he needed a quirk to help him run a little bit faster with then he used #18: Gravity to make the gravity surrounding him weaker so he could run faster. He made it to the finish line in first place which he felt proud of himself, Bakugo said, "Your good, hope I see you in the third round."

Todoroki glared at Shinso which then he left, they went to take a break to prepare for the next event. Shinso went to Izuku and Eri which Eri said, "You were amazing Uncle Shinso!"

Shinso hugged her which Izuku chuckled, "You have improved a lot since we first met, you are going to win the festival. The next event is the cavalry rider event which I reckon you should find a team because you are in first place. That put a big target on our back, but I know you will find a way to get passed it, just brainwash anybody that attacks you would be my plan."

Shinso chuckled, "That is my plan."

Shinso went back to the field to listen to the next event which was the cavalry rider event, Shinso was revealed to be worth one million points. Shinso sighed, "Well this is going to be hard."

Shinso looked around which a girl with pink hair and googles came up to him asked to join which he accepted. She had jet pack boots and she was incredibly smart which he reminded him of Izuku. She introduces herself as Mei Hatsume, which Shinso recalls she was the mad scientist of UA. Shinso then thought, 'I now have to deal with two mad scientists today… how fun.'

Then Shinso went over to a student with a bird head which his name was Tokoyami which Shinso heard of his dark shadow quirk. Shinso saw the brown hair girl from 1A that has a gravity quirk that can make people float. Shinso now had his team and was ready to start the match, he activated #27: High Specs to come up with plans for in case his brainwashing quirk fails. Shinso was the rider which now they were ready for the plan, Shinso looked at his opponents and thought to himself, 'Think of something that would make everyone talk.'

When the event started four cavalry units charged at them which Shinso said, "If a tomato is a fruit, then ketchup is a smoothie!"

Everyone in the four cavalry units in unison, "WHAT?!"

Shinso took control of them and said, "Hand me your bandanas then put the rider on the ground and get off the field."

They riders gave Shinso their bandanas and got off the field which he was now worth a lot more points. It was now down to Shinso's team, Todoroki's team, Bakugo's team and Monoma's team which they have been nothing but a stalemate. Then time was up, and the four teams moved on to the next to fighting ring match, but Todoroki wanted to talk to Shinso. Which Shinso had no idea what they were going to talk about, and he was hoping that Todoroki didn't notice his multiple quirks.

Shinso met with Todoroki in the halls which Todoroki asked, "There has been something bothering me for a while now and I have to ask… are you Aizawa's secret love child or something?"

Shinso looked at him in shock and he thought, 'Am I what now?'

Shinso quickly regained his composure to say, "No, I'm not Aizawa sensei's secret love child."

Todoroki said, "Okay… are you sure?"

Shinso said, "I'm positive."

They left which Izuku asked, "Todoroki asked if you were Aizawa's child?"

Shinso said, "Yep."

Izuku chuckled, "Well you do look like the man with the hair and smile. Todoroki has it rough with his dad before his dad's quirk went 'missing', but now it's worst now."

Shinso asked, "Yeah, his father is an asshole. To be honest… I'm glad his quirk went 'missing'."

The two chuckled a bit while Eri was enjoying some apple juice which Izuku smuggled in, because he wasn't going to pay for overpriced food and drinks. Shinso relaxed with them for a little bit which Izuku said, "You are going to win this, but I'm worried about the copycat guy. He can copycat anyone he touches and the people you defeated with ease probably told everyone else about your quirk."

Shinso grinned, "Let them tell, it will allow me to show people my hand to hand combat. I have a great mental quirk, but I also need a good physical body to balance myself out."

Izuku said, "Like Eraserhead has a great quirk but he had to work on his body to defeat the villains because they will fight back even without a quirk."

Shinso knew that if Izuku starts calling heroes by their hero names then someone is watching them, or someone was nearby. Shinso turned around to see Aizawa and Nezu behind them which Aizawa smiled, "How you are doing, kid?"

Shinso said, "I'm doing great… I'm just talking with a good friend of mine."

Nezu asked, "What is your name?"

Izuku smirked, "My name is Akuma Burakku, pleasure to meet you."

Nezu asked, "So, you came to support you friend?"

Izuku said, "Me and my little sister."

Eri jumped on Izuku's lap, which Shinso said, "We were discussing the event so far and he is helping me a little bit."

Aizawa said, "I'm glad you have a friend, I am tired of thinking you spend all your free time alone."

Nezu kept looking at Izuku, "Where do you go to school at?"

Izuku smirked, "I don't need school with my intelligence enhancing quirk, I make a living off owning my dead father's businesses."

Nezu said, "Sorry about your father's death."

Izuku chuckled, "Don't be… he despised my existences because I didn't have his quirk, my mom's quirk, or a combination of the two. He believed my mom cheated on him and I was a bastard… even when the test results showed I was his child."

Nezu and Aizawa were pissed by how he was treated, but Izuku smiled, "He got killed by someone he laid off which when I got his business… I made it bigger and bought out other business. I became so wealthy I paid to dig my father's body to cremate it and flushed it down a toilet in a diner. Then gave his grave spot to someone else, I call that revenge."

Izuku giggled which Aizawa was in shock and Nezu said, "You hated him that much."

Izuku said, "You have no idea, but his death was honestly the best thing to happen because he was the reason for my mother's suicide. But anyways I am here to support my friend Shinso. He will get in the hero course if he places in top three right."

Aizawa was in terror that this boy can change gears that fast, which Nezu said, "That is right."

Shinso said, "Sorry about him, he had a bad childhood as you can see. He is what most people could call… having a few screws loose."

Izuku watched the field with his fingers twitching and he opened a quirk analysis book to write down quirks that he found interesting. Aizawa like Shinso but was terrified by Izuku, then Nezu said, "Mr. Burakku, you have an interesting hobby there."

Izuku said, "Yes… you see quirks have always interested me. I can look at a quirk and determine how to improve it and its weaknesses. It's a hobby that reminds me of happier times, my intelligences quirk is called 'Mad IQ'. It's a double edge sword when you look at it, I give up my mental stability in exchange for a higher IQ and makes me smarter than a lot of people. It makes me a… mad genius."

Nezu said, "Indeed a double edge sword, the quirk can kill your mentally in exchange for intelligence. I feel sorry for you really."

Izuku chuckled, "I will one day find something to regain my mental stability, but for now I will just relax my mind."

Shinso said, "I'm going to face my opponents now, I will see you later."

Izuku and Eri waved, then Aizawa and Nezu left the room. They two looked up the boy and Izuku did have everything set for people to look him up. Izuku's AQ #40: Machine Control allows him to control any machine he touches, but Izuku learned that if it's connected to the internet then he can control the internet. Izuku made different profiles for himself to make any story real, he has many bank accounts that gives him a lot of money. Izuku and Shinso believe the quirk was overpowered in the technology world, but they weren't going to argue over it because they were the people who have it.

Aizawa said, "He is telling the truth, but I am concerned with his mental health. You saw him, he wanted to kill to make his father suffer."

Nezu said, "I know but we can't just take him to UA as my student. He has to be convinced that he needs to go to UA."

Aizawa asked, "How are you going to…"

He looked at Nezu, who already has a good idea how, Aizawa asked, "Shinso?"

Nezu nodded which Aizawa sighed, because he is going to tell Shinso to convince his friend to come to UA. Aizawa then stopped for a moment, "Your student?"

Nezu said, "Who else to teach an IQ enhancing quirk user than another IQ enhancing quirk user."

Aizawa was now terrified by the thought of the two roaming around the school coming up with ways to improve the students in the most terrifying, sadistic, and hardest ways imaginable. Which Aizawa went back to the announcer box to continue the festival, while Nezu kept a close eye on Izuku, who was keeping an eye on Eri and the festival.

Shinso came down to the ring to face Monoma, which Shinso knew not to talk to him and kick his ass. Monoma started to trash talk Shinso but Shinso kept focused, then Shinso said, "What's your name? I completely forgot."

Monoma said, "You aren't go…"

Shinso said, "Walk out the ring please."

Monoma walked out of the ring which Izuku in the room laughed like a madman because it was funny. Eri got scared for a moment which Izuku calmed down to try to not scare Eri, which he said, "Sorry Eri… Uncle Shinso defeated his opponent with ease and I thought it was funny."

Shinso smirked and walked back to wait for the next match, which he saw Todoroki and Bakugo easily defeating their opponents. Shinso was using High Specs to think of every possible strategy to defeat the two, which they all come down to physical strength. The problem was he has to use them without raising alarms so the #6: Divider and #1: Super Strength combo will come into effect. Shinso then realize he can also use #30: Telekinesis to give his opponents headaches as well to help him win as well.

Then Shinso was called up to fight Tokoyami which he thought, 'It's like they aren't even trying.'

Shinso and Tokoyami stood on the ring face to face then the match started and Tokoyami released Dark Shadow. Shinso smirked, "I'm a fan of heavy metal as well, Red Hot Chili Peppers are my favorite band."

Tokoyami got triggered, "THAT IS NOT…"

Shinso took control of him and he said, "Walk out of the ring."

Tokoyami was walking but Dark Shadow wasn't letting him which Shinso came over to push Tokoyami out of the ring. Midnight declared Shinso the winner which he grinned and went back to his seat with his class which his class was loving how he is defeating everyone so far. Shinso saw that he still has two more opponents until he gets first place which is his goal. He saw how Todoroki was using fire but not much on one opponent, and Bakugo was beating Kirishima. Then Present Mic on the speaker said, "Now for round three, we begin with SHINSO HITOSHI VS. SHOTO TODOROKI!"


	6. Mad IQ

**Mad IQ**

As Izuku watched the Shinso fighting in the matches, he thought back to his mutated artificial quirk 'Mad IQ' which much stronger than '#27: High Specs' when he combined 'High Specs' with '#5: Multiplier' to make then made it ten times stronger, it mutated. Izuku looked at his combinations to find the best and most powerful ones, but he learned that sometimes 'Multiplier' and 'Divider' can mutate a quirk to make it stronger or weaker. Izuku never thought he made a quirk that made him smarter than Nezu's quirk, but its cost was he mental state. The more he used it to unlock more knowledge and brain power the more insane he becomes. He was trying to get Eri to learn how to control her quirk so she can rewind him back to his original mental state.

Izuku couldn't put another needle in Eri for her blood to make a copy of her quirk, that wouldn't make him better than Overhaul. Izuku can feel himself breaking apart day by day, when the quirk mutated, he got a voice in his head. The voice was dark and would get him to do things that would help him but also to do stuff that he won't do. The voice was his insanity taking over and killing whatever was left of him was before. Izuku was always in a constant battle with himself, but he will fight it until he can find cure to this side effect.

Izuku looked at Shinso as he stepped in the ring to face Todoroki, the wielder of fire and ice. Shinso stepped into the ring to look at Todoroki, which Midnight shout, "BEGIN!"

Todoroki summoned a wall of ice which Shinso used 'Divider' to lighten his weight by 5 and jumped over the wall of ice which Todoroki was in shock. Shinso thought to himself, 'Damn, if I were any lighter, I would be flying.'

Izuku smiled, "Smart of you to divide your weight by five to move faster and jump higher… but Todoroki can either talk to you or…"

Shinso then thought to himself, 'Divider and Super Strength by 2'

Shinso came up to Todoroki to punch him in the gut and sending Todoroki flying but he used his ice to prevent himself from leaving the ring. Todoroki got up to say, "You are strong, do you have another quirk?"

Shinso chuckled, "Sorry but this is all from hard work and training I had to do to make up for my mental quirk."

Todoroki summoned some ice again which Shinso dodged it and came up to punch Todoroki again. Izuku was enjoying the fight, he got a phone call from his burner phone, he picked it up, "Is it done?"

Mirio on the other line, "I have gathered the blood of interest, defeated a few targets, and set a few buildings on fire."

Izuku chuckled, "Good, now head back and do some fitness tests."

Izuku hung up the phone and continued watching, he had plans for Todoroki after the sports festival. When Izuku heard about Endeavor's trail that his own family filed for, Endeavor won because he bribed the jury, the judge, and police commissioner. Izuku could see it in Todoroki's eyes that he wants blood because justice was blind and unfair. Izuku chuckled, "If Lady Justice won't give you what you want… then I will."

Todoroki was tired and exhausted from all the ice he used, but Shinso was still on his feet because of '#44: Extreme Endurance'. Todoroki then passed out from hypothermia which Shinso moved on. Which Todoroki was taken to Recovery Girl for her to take care of him, Shinso felt bad for him but he want to be apart of the hero course. Shinso said, "I'll apologize to him went I see him again."

Izuku and Eri cheered Shinso because of his hard-fought battle, which Shinso sat with his class to get a brake and they praised him on his quirk and physical skill. Aizawa in the speaker box smiled which Present Mic was a little freaked out by, which Nezu looked at Shinso and admire this skill he didn't see before. Izuku hacked into the cameras in the building to watch Todoroki and Shinso in better views.

Then Izuku picked up the phone, "Is it done?"

The man on the other line, "It's done… can you cure her?"

Izuku chuckled, "Of course I can… meet me at the coordinates I will be sending you in six hours."

Izuku sent him the coordinates and hung up, Izuku watched one more fight before he and Eri went back home. Izuku wanted to see Shinso and Bakugo fight each which Izuku will enjoy Bakugo getting his ass handed to him. Shinso and Bakugo got on the ring which Shinso smiled, "Good luck."

Bakugo smiled back, "You too."

Shinso took control of Bakugo which when Midnight yelled, "BEGIN!"

Shinso said, "Turn around and get out of the ring."

Bakugo turned around and flew out of the ring which led to Shinso win first place in the sports festival. Izuku and Eri cheered for him which Izuku took Eri so they can warp out of the stadium. Izuku got the dye of his and Eri's hair then he put on his new mask, which was a white and gold plague mask. He looked at Mirio to say, "You can go have fun at the sports festival after party."

Mirio grinned and headed off, Izuku the warped to Todoroki's position to offer him a deal.

**Nurse's Office**

Shoto Todoroki woke up to see he was on the nurse's bed which he almost died from overusing his ice. He was angry he failed to prove that he can win with his mom's quirk and he was mad that his dad got away from the justice he deserves. He was filled with rage until he saw Doctor Insanity appear in the room. Izuku chuckled, "Hello, Mr. Todoroki. You seem to be in rage, might ask if it involves your father?"

Shoto glared, "Why do you care about him?"

Izuku showed Endeavor's quirk he stole, "Because I stole his quirk… I made him quirkless."

Shoto looked at him, "I guess I should thank you for doing that."

Izuku sat down in a chair nearby, "If I were you, I would be angry with the world, especially with him. He caused that scar on your face, he hurt your mother and your family, he is no hero… or a villain… he is a monster."

Shoto smiled, "Why are you here?"

Izuku chuckled, "I know he is surrounded by powerful guards and heroes, that quirk of yours is yours alone. Your fire and ice, but even with those two… might not be enough."

Shoto chuckled, "Are you offering me power for my revenge?"

Izuku took his mask off, "Your right… you have fire and ice… but I believe you should have a few more quirks to bring justice to your family and many people who have suffered from him, heroes like him, and villains who think like him. I will give you electricity, earth, metal, darkness, light, water, wind, and many more… what do you say?"

Izuku reached his hand out which Shoto thought about it and he liked the offer, so he shook his hand. Izuku smiled, "When do you want to begin?"

Shoto smiled, "I'm ready when you are…"

Izuku said, "Call me Izuku."

Shoto said, "You can call me Shoto."

Izuku picked up Shoto and they warp to his lab, Izuku put Shoto on the table to say, "I will give you strength, power, and much more… you will be the 'Symbol of Justice'."

Shoto looked at Izuku, "I like the title but… what should be my villain name?"

Izuku thought for a minute then smiled, "Iustitia, meaning righteous in Latin."

Shoto laughed, "I guess I will be Iustitia."

Izuku said, "Fair warning… you will need time to learn your quirks before you can go kill your dad and his bottom bitches."

Shoto asked, "How long?"

Izuku laughed, "About three days."

Shoto smiled, "I finally have a day to look forward towards."

Izuku pulled out some syringes, pills, and looked at Shoto, "You will be given Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Flight, Air Pressure, Wind Control, Electricity Production, Water Creation, Terrakinesis, Metal Manipulation, Hard Light, Dark Matter, Plant Control, Regeneration, Extreme Endurance, and my famous Multiplier. These syringes will heal up to the max so you can take all these quirks."

Shoto smirked, "Do it."

Izuku began the operation to create the most powerful elemental using being to work with him to take control of the city. Shinso was the man to capture criminals while Shoto was the judge, jury, and executioner that can't be bribed or deceived. Izuku knew Mirio was going to be evil for another day so he needed to get someone to replace him and Izuku was close to create his ultimate quirk. Izuku began injecting Shoto with healing and energy boosters then gave him the pills and water to take them. Shoto then sat and waited until he felt more power flowing through him which Izuku took him downstairs to start training on his new powers.

Izuku watch as Shoto was learning each quirk, Izuku told him about each quirk and how should be used, then Izuku took Shoto to a room to sleep because his body hasn't fully adapted to the power he has. Izuku turned on the TV to see Shinso receiving his gold metal which Izuku smiled and then Izuku thought, 'All Might's smile will be taken by me and me alone. When I release None for All… I will see the most beautiful face I will possibly see.'

Then his voice in the head said, '_Why not just copy Eri's quirk using her blood, the goal will come sooner. Shinso will betray you, so kill him before he betrays you. Giving Shoto power will be your downfall and the only person who should get power is you alone._"

Izuku said, "No, I will not listen to you."

The voice laughed, "_But I'm right… you will see, and I will take control to save both of us when it happens._"

Izuku said, "Shut up Insanity."

Insanity kept laughing, "_You don't know when to give up do you? Well when the time comes… you will be crawling to me for help._"

Izuku shook himself to stop talking to Insanity which is the after product of the creation of 'Mad IQ'. Izuku was conflicting with himself and he was losing to this new personality, his conclusion to accomplish his revenge goal before Insanity fully kills him. The sad truth is that he hasn't told anybody about the truth about Insanity, not even Shinso. Izuku just didn't have it in him to reveal it to anybody, but Izuku was going to get his revenge before he dies, and Insanity takes over.

Izuku looked at his project to see it was almost complete and he smiled, "I wonder what Shinso's up to?"

**UA**

Shinso celebrated with his class and friends on his victory of defeating Class 1A and 1B in the sports festival. Aizawa came up to him to say, "Congratulations on your victory, Shinso Hitoshi."

Shinso smirked, "You are here to tell me something."

Aizawa gave a small chuckled, "You will be apart of my class, class 1A."

Shinso smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Nezu came in to say, "I would also like to congratulate you, but I have a question."

Shinso smiled, "Ask away."

Nezu asked, "Is there a way to convince your friend to come to UA to be my personal student, I would like to teach someone like him."

Shinso shrugged, "That's going to be difficult, but I'll try to get him to look at the it. He tends to get into his work and wouldn't let anything to distract him. He also takes care of his little sister as well but I'm sure if he takes your offer then he will find a way."

Nezu smiled, "Great, I hope he takes the offer."

Shinso continued to have a good time and thought about how Izuku would react to Nezu's offer which he would think about it later. Then they heard an alarm which Shinso checked the window to see Mirio fighting a bunch of heroes. Shinso knew at this point Izuku was making Mirio do some stuff that will make Mirio look bad. So, he went to a seclude part of the school to get in his vigilante outfit to prepare to fight evil Mirio.


	7. Creation

**Creation**

_**I got nothing to say, jut enjoy this chapter, I will get back to my multiverse fanfic eventually. Let's do this!**_

Izuku looked at his machine as everything was coming together which Insanity said, "_It's finally here… your revenge… blood, sweat, and tears… all for this._"

Izuku couldn't care about Insanity at the moment he saw the light on the machine, then a pill popped out of it. He looked at it and cried that his ultimate creation was made, he picked it up and swallowed it. Instantly he felt something flowing in him which then he heard a new voice, "**Hello.**"

Insanity asked, "_Who are you?_"

The voice said, "**I am None for All and I'm here to fulfill our destiny.**"

Izuku asked, "Which is?"

NFA (None for All) chuckled, "**Isn't it obvious… to erase quirks from existence and bring the world back to where it was. Quirkless… and if anyone stops us… we will kill them.**"

Insanity said, "_You are insane!_"

NFA chuckled, "**Said the voice of insanity, you are nothing more than Izuku's greed for power, insanity, and revenge. I am Izuku's rage, sadness, and pain from this society of quirks. If I have to kill both of you to achieve our goal… then so be it.**"

Izuku was terrified by what he has created, this quirk was much darker and eviler than Mad IQ. But Izuku wanted to test to see if the quirk worked, which he went on over to a thug with multiple quirks. He touched him and he felt as he erased every quirk he had, and the thug screamed in pain as his power was being erased from existence. Then Izuku felt nothing in the thug which he let go which the thug passed out from pain. NFA laughed, "**This is our power now… we can now fulfill our role and get rid of every quirk in this world.**"

Izuku said, "I will not be apart of your role of getting rid of every quirk in the world… I would die than being a part of that role."

NFA laughed and Insanity was terrified, which Izuku sighed, "I need to get Eri to rewind me before one of the two take control. If not… plan B Aizawa, Shoto, and Shinso will take me down and lock me away to protect society."

Izuku flipped the TV to see Shinso as Brainwash fight Mirio in daylight outside the sports festival after party. Izuku smirked, "I will let the two fight each other… Shinso needs a challenge anyways."

**UA After Party**

Shinso was blocking punchs and trying to keep up with the Mirio on steroids, Shinso knew Izuku would add stuff for him to increase his use of One for All. Shinso needed to use Multiplier to it max to increase his speed and figure out how to combat his permeation, Shinso then thought, 'Multiplier, Super Strength times 6, Gravity, Energy Drain, Rubber Body, Clones, and Extreme Endurance times 3.'

Shinso weaken the gravity around him to move faster and he is draining Mirio's energy, he made five clones of himself to attack Mirio, and his body is made of rubber to allow him to bounce off the walls and ground to continue fighting Mirio. Mirio laughed, "You think you can beat me, vigilante!"

Shinso with his mask to muffle his voice, "_You only gain a few bone enhancing quirks, regeneration quirks, and endurance enhancing quirks. I can rival you in strength… but I can't exactly beat you by strength, so I have another idea._"

Shinso and Mirio met fist to fist which Mirio asked, "Which is?"

Shinso chuckled, "_Moral Compass._"

Mirio then change back to his original self which he jumped back to ask, "Where am I? Did we capture Doctor Insanity and the league like planned?"

The heroes and teachers went up to him to ask, "Mirio is that you?"

Mirio in confusion, "Yes, who else would I be?"

Shinso said, "_He wouldn't be able to remember anything from Doctor Insanity using Moral Compass on him… I suggest you tell him what happened and give him time to recover._"

Aizawa asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Shinso said, "_Because no else can… Eraser and Warp Jump!_"

Shinso erased Aizawa's quirk so he can escape without any problem, which All Might was glad to Mirio back which they explained what happened. Mirio was with All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu in shock, "I did this?"

All Might said, "**No, you were taken control of by Midoriya. He took control over you with a quirk called 'Moral Compass' which made you become your moral opposite. But Brainwash brought you back with the same quirk, we are very glad for vigilante's help.**"

Mirio said, "I'm getting some vague memories from my time with Midoriya but not really clear ones."

Everyone was in shock, Nezu said, "Brainwash said that you wouldn't be able to remember anything, but I would like to hear what you can remember."

Mirio looked in his memories, "A little girl named Eri, giving me more quirks… my blood… to taking One for All a part…"

Nezu asked, "Taking it a part?"

Mirio said, "To create a new quirk… a quirk that will erase quirks permanently… and make it to where no one will be born with a quirk ever again."

Aizawa said, "Impossible… that's madness."

Mirio said, "He said it will be ready soon."

Nezu said, "A quirk like that will change the world back before quirks arrived, he will be a god in that world."

All Might said, "**We need to find him and stop him.**"

Mirio said, "But he asked for another blood sample, but something was different about the second one."

Aizawa asked, "What do you mean?"

Mirio looked at his memory, "The first time… his eyes were green, but the second… they were yellow."

**Izuku's Lab**

Izuku was making an outfit for Shoto to help him with his new quirks and what Izuku calls an 'Elemental Outfit'. Shoto was going to be a murder in most people's eyes, but to some people's eyes he is justice that the world needed. Izuku was on the verge of losing his mind from fighting Insanity and NFA which Insanity was also fight NFA because Insanity was just greedy for power. Shinso came in to say, "Sorry about Mirio, but he was causing some issues for me."

Izuku giggled, "Don't worry… I already got what I wanted from him."

Shinso looked to see a thug on a chair struggling which he asked, "What is he for?"

Izuku smiled, "None for All has been created a while ago… and it works exactly like I wanted it to."

Shinso in shock, "You did it!"

Izuku laughed, "The quirk also is protected from Erasure as well… it can't be erased as well. It's the most powerful quirk I have ever made, my revenge is coming sooner than expected."

Shoto came out of a room to say, "I'm ready for more training."

Shinso and Shoto looked at each other for a moment which Shinso said, "Sorry about our match, but I always wanted to be about of the hero course."

Shoto looked at him, "So your Brainwash… you two are working together… I won't say a thing because I'm here as well with multiple quirks."

Shinso smirked which Izuku gave Shoto the outfit and said, "Shinso, tonight you have a partner in justice. Help him train his quirks and in three days help him reach his asshole of a father."

Shoto smirked from the comment because Izuku spoke the truth and already likes Izuku from the power he has gotten from him. Shoto outfit was all black, black cape, and bat hat with a vendetta mask (V for Vendetta outfit) which Shoto asked, "Isn't this a bit much?"

Izuku laughed, "No! It's has everything you need… medicine, knifes, pain killers, and other stuff. Black is also the color to help you blend in the dark and it looks great on you."

Shinso smirked, "Izuku, Nezu wants me to convince you to be his personal student… if you accept go to UA."

Izuku smiled, "I will think about it but for now… I got work to do."

Izuku went to his work bench until his neck snapped and turned, then his eyes turn yellow. Insanity taken control of Izuku's body to say, "_Sorry Izuku, but I don't need you to know_ _about my side project._"

Insanity went over to a drawer to pull out Mirio's second blood sample which he looked at it and All for One's blood sample to say, "_According to Mirio with One for All he can talk to the prevent users. We need their help Izuku if we are going to beat None for All with their help._"

NFA laughed, "**You think I can't hear you… I mean you did knock out Izuku for your control. You think that they will help you and Izuku… after everything you two have done?**"

Insanity smirked, "_It maybe the crazy talking but I got to at least try._"

None for All laughed harder, "**Bring it on!**"


	8. God

**God**

_**Izuku created None for All, but it is a much eviler quirk than he thought it was. Insanity can take over Izuku, but how long until None for All can take Izuku over? Will Insanity and Izuku work together to stop None for All from it's believed destiny? Will Izuku reveal his knew quirk to the world? Let's do this!**_

Izuku decided to wear his new outfit, which was a white dress shirt, white dress pants, white shoes, his white lab coat, his white and gold plague mask. He then looked at his black hat from his original outfit and decided to make it white as well, then he put the hat on. He wore all white which he was going to reveal his new quirk to the world and it was a godly quirk. A quirk to end all quirks, no it would end the quirk era altogether.

Izuku giggled, "Time to go for a stroll around town."

**UA**

Mirio, All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu were looking at places that Mirio was spotted at when he was under Izuku's control. Shinso came in to say, "Mr. Nezu, Akuma will come soon to discuss your offer, like hopeful tomorrow."

Nezu smiled, "Okay, I appreciate him coming by tomorrow."

Shinso left the room and Aizawa smiled a little bit from seeing Shinso being in his class. Mirio noticed the pattern and noticed the targets were for something. Mirio said, "All the quirks are elemental quirks, he is building something. But what is he doing with them?"

All Might said, "With a quirk like you describe, he is mostly trying to make himself stronger so when anybody who challenges him…"

Then they heard a 'BOOM!' and they ran to see they are under attack by figure in all white with green hair. All Might knows that hair from anywhere, but the worst part was he was flying with Bakugo's neck in his hand. All Might in his buff form said, "**Young Midoriya, let him go!**"

Izuku laughed, "After I erase his quirk for good."

Then Bakugo screamed in pain and Izuku laughed then Izuku dropped Bakugo. Bakugo was trying to use his quirk but he couldn't which All Might caught him, Bakugo asked, "What did you do to me, Deku?!"

Izuku, Insanity, and NFA (None for All) laughed, "You are quirkless… _your children will be quirkless_… **their children will be quirkless**… _**anyone with your blood will be quirkless**_."

Everyone was in shock by Izuku's power and his voice changes, All Might was in horror that he made the quirk that Mirio talked about. Izuku said, "Now that my bully is quirkless… I need to get rid of the old…"

Izuku then used 'Jump Warp' after a minute he brought All for One to UA. AFO (All for One) with his mask asked, "How did I get here?"

All Might asked, "**Young Midoriya… you were working for him?!**"

AFO chuckled, "No All Might, we have a partnership…"

Izuku interrupted, "Had a partnership, All for One."

AFO looked at Izuku, "What?!"

Izuku laughed then Izuku's neck and body snapped in different ways almost inhuman. Then they went back into place and his eyes were red and his hair became black (Izuku's beta), NFA laughed, "**Hello world… I'm not Izuku Midoriya… or Doctor Insanity.**"

All Might looked at him in fear, "**Who are you then?**"

AFO asked, "I would like to know the same thing."

NFA looked at them to say, "**I'm None for All… the end of quirks and the god of the new world.**"

They looked at him in fear which NFA chanted, "**Multiplier, Multiplier time ten, Super Strength time 100, Regeneration times 50, Painless times 100, Emitter Redirection times 100, Projectile Halt time 100, Steel Bones times 100, Shock Absorption times 100, Impact Redirection times 100, Telekinesis times 100, Extreme Endurance times 100, Absorb and Release, Flight, Gravity times 75, and Metal Spikes.**"

When he finished, he was a giant monster, everyone looked at him in horror and NFA laughed, "**So this is what happens when you use Multiplier on Multiplier, I don't know why you two were scared of that particular combination.**"

Then the monster's eyes chaned to yellow, "_You madman, you somehow made this work but now multiplier is going to evolve into something stronger to hold do this power._"

The monster went back to the AFO and All Might which he said, "_I'm Doctor Insanity… come and attack me!_"

Eraserhead came to the field to erase his quirks but nothing happened which Doctor Insanity asked, "_How come his can't erase this?_"

NFA came back, "**Emitter Redirection times 100 is protecting us from his emitter quirk for good and I'm protecting the other quirks from being erased as well.**"

The eyes went back to green which Izuku send a punch to AFO and All Might, which All for One summoned his strongest quirk combination and All Might put his strongest punch to meet fist to fists. When they collided, All Might and AFO were sent flying back and the strength from Izuku's punch destroyed the school altogether. Mirio went to All Might which All Might in his weaken form said, "Mirio… you need to run."

Mirio looked to see All Might's right arm was gone and he looked over to see AFO lost his right arm as well. AFO said, "That is a monster if I have ever seen one… Mirio, I have an offer for you."

All Might looked at him, "What is this deal?"

AFO coughed up blood, "I will give him all of my quirks in exchange he will one day help Tomura avenge my death."

All Might said, "We will never take a deal from someone like you."

Mirio thought about it then said, "I will take your deal."

All Might looked at Mirio which Mirio said, "It's our chance to stop Izuku… and save him."

All Might looked at him and knew he was right as much as he hated it, but Mirio was right. Mirio went over to AFO which AFO put his hand on his head which Mirio felt the quirks entering his body. But then Mirio felt something entering his body something big unlike the other quirks. AFO said, "It looks like I can pass All for One as well…"

AFO coughed one last time before passing away, All Might said, "Get out of here… Mirio."

All Might smiled before passing away, then Izuku said, "What touching words, I wish I could have recorded this, but now I can finally die… **Now I will create a new world from this pile of rumble… **_Run Mirio… me and Izuku can only hold None for All for so long._"

Mirio saw that Izuku was suffering from his creation and he wanted to help him, then Brainwash and someone in black outfit and mask appeared to say, "_You have definitely gone too far None for All._"

Insanity's voice said, "_We know Brainwash and we truly regret making None for All… but get everyone out of here before None for All takes back control. He will definitely kill you and possible take or erase your quirks._"

The man black asked, "How long can you hold him off for?"

Izuku's voice said, "Possibly five minutes… maybe less, just go."

The three nodded and go help people because NFA was too powerful for them to attack with all the quirks he has active.

**Izuku's Head**

In Izuku's mind, it was a warzone and the three were fighting for quirks and control. Izuku and Insanity were working together to defeat NFA, which he laughed, "**You think you two can beat me? Weak!**"

Insanity shouted, "_Multiplier!_"

Insanity gave Izuku more power which Izuku shouted, "Divider by 50!"

The weaken the quirks that NFA had which Insanity said, "_Multiplier, Clones, Black Lighting times 10, Gravity times 10, Anti-Matter times 10, Dark Matter times 10."_

Insanity made a few big black balls and Izuku said, "I'm borrowing your Multiplier… Hard Light times 10, States of Matter, Air Pressure times 10, Earthquake times 10, Steel Bones times 10, Engine Arms time 10, and Rubber Body time 10."

NFA laughed, "**You think that will hurt me… then try it!**"

The two nodded which Insanity threw his balls and then got covered in black armor while Izuku was covered in light white armor. NFA grabbed the ball and said, "**Absorb and Release and Emitter Redirection.**"

We absorbed the balls which then Izuku touch him and Insanity shouted, "_MULTIPLER, MULTIPLIER TIMES 10!_"

Izuku shouted, "DIVIDER BY 5…"

Before he could finish NFA grabbed them and shouted, "**MORAL COMPASS!**"

The two then changed which NFA laughed, "**You now follow me… hand me your quirks.**"

The two nodded and NFA then made them get absorbed into him which he said, "**Now that we are one… let's take back the world and return it to where it once was.**"

**Far From UA**

Mirio, Brainwash, and Iusti brought the students and teachers from UA away from Izuku. Brainwash and Iusti were about to walk away, before Mirio got in front of them and said, "We need to work together, you two can't just leave when you feel like it. Now we can work out a deal to get you out of your crimes of vigilantism and other things. Reveal yourselves."

Iusti said, "We don't need to tell you anything."

Brainwash said, "Your deal needs to be more tempting."

Nezu said, "We can give you two hero licenses and no jail time."

Shinso and Shoto revealed themselves which everyone was in shock which Mirio asked, "You two are the multiple quirk using vigilantes, why?"

Shinso said, "He offered us something that we thought wasn't possible. He gave it to us, but we didn't see what was really going on in his head."

Shoto said, "Sure he was crazy because of one of his quirks but we didn't see how far into insanity he has fallen into."

**Two Days Ago**

This was Izuku's fourth day with NFA, he was testing some new combinations, but Insanity insisted they don't do Multiplier on Multiplier because he didn't know if their body could handle such power. NFA said, "**You call yourselves researchers of quirks, yet you two don't test the dangerous options to help improve yourselves. Just disrespectful and shameful.**"

Insanity said, "_I'm protecting us from our possible death here._"

Izuku noticed Insanity was doing things differently, when Izuku first came in contact with NFA, it made Insanity the lesser evil. Izuku said, "Let's try this one… Time Stop."

Izuku stopped time to go over to the water that was going fall and he put it back on the table then time resumed. Izuku smirked, "Now with Multiplier… Multiplier, Time Stop times 10."

Everything stopped again but Izuku counted the seconds until he got to 120, then time resumed like normal. Izuku smiled, "Multiplier is indeed a powerful support quirk and Divider by it's side makes me a little too strong."

NFA then said, "**Come on Izuku, you want to get back at society… but you choose to get revenge against just two people. Get back at all of entire society.**"

Insanity said, "_We love quirks too much for your plan… sure me and Izuku have different types of love for them, but we still love them to not erase them from existences._"

Izuku then said, "I'm going to hold you back NFA for as long as I can."

NFA laughed, "**You will hold me back, with what plan… at least Insanity has a plan by trying to get One for All to help.**"

Insanity yelled, "_NO!_"

Izuku in shock, "What?!"

NFA said, "**Insanity got another blood sample behind your back and he is super close to activating One for All.**"

Izuku asked, "Is that true?"

Insanity said, "_I'm sorry… it's true._"

Izuku asked, "Why? How long have you learned to take control over me?"

Insanity said, "_I've been taking control for a while, but we need One for All to cure None for All._"

Izuku found Insanity's work and said, "If we fail then he gains One for All, we are going to not allow it to happen."

Izuku destroyed Insanity's research and NFA laughed, "**That was possibly your only chance to defeat me.**"

Insanity said, "_You have too much faith in Eri… just copy or take her quirk, because she has no real control over her quirk._"

Izuku said, "I will not do that to Eri or gain All Might's quirk. I will not accept his quirk and I would be a monster to either copy or take Eri's quirk without her consent."

A door opened which Shinso said, "Shoto got his revenge."

Shoto came in to say, "I made him reveal his bribe on live TV and restrained him so the police could get him again. They are going to make another case against him, and his last case will be considered a charge of obstruction of justice."

Izuku smiled, "Good! Hopefully they will get him this time."

Shoto and Shinso went to the news for a while, after a while Shinso got up to get lunch for Eri. Shinso then noticed how Izuku's neck snapped then went back to normal. Shinso went over to Izuku to ask, "You good?"

Izuku turned around with his yellow eyes giggling, "_Yes! I'm fantastic!_"

Shinso asked, "Who are you?"

Insanity said, "_I'm Izuku's other personality… Doctor Insanity._"

Shinso was terrified by Izuku's multiple personality which Insanity said, "_Well food is in the fridge, don't mind me._"

Shinso asked, "So, you are made from Izuku's insanity?"

Insanity said, "_Your right, but it's more than that. I'm a result from Mad IQ, insanity, greed for power, a love of quirks, and revenge. Me and Izuku can live with each other but we have our disagreements…_"

Shinso asked, "Can you explain your disagreements?"

Insanity laughed, "_He gives away our Artificial Quirks for money, he gives people some quirks some for free if they work with him, and he is restricted by his morals for our progress._"

Shinso said, "So, you have no morals."

Insanity stopped laughing, "_Well yes… but actually no. You see there are things I would tell you but Izuku wouldn't approve of. He thinks he is in charge of us but none of the personalities are in charge._"

Shinso asked, "There is more than just the two of you."

Insanity said, "_The third is evil beyond belief… protect Eri from him and when the time comes get her far from us as possible._"

Shinso asked, "Why?"

Insanity chuckled sadly, "_Me and Izuku are fighting the third personality and losing. The third came from the new quirk None for All, the quirk can't be erased by Erasure and I've tried erasing our quirks with our quirk erasing drugs that can bypass the vaccines, but the quirk protects the quirks we have. I've concluded that the only way to beat him will be Eri if she can fully control her power or… you send us into space._"

Shinso surprised, "Send you into space?!"

Insanity said, "_We have the quirks to survive space and it will save the world if you do the second option._"

The two laughed for a little bit then Izuku came back to asked, "Hey Shinso, what were we talking about?"

Shinso was in shock but he said, "Oh, just looking for food."

Izuku said, "Tell Nezu… I will accept the deal soon."

Shinso said, "I will."

**Present**

Mirio said, "So, that is going on in Izuku's mind."

Shinso and Shoto nodded which Aizawa asked, "Where is this Eri?"

Shinso said, "Back at the lab."

Shinso warp to the lab and back to show Eri which Aizawa said, "I remember you."

Eri smiled, "I remember you too. Are you okay?"

Aizawa smirked, "Yeah… are you?"

Eri nodded, Mirio and Shinso looked at Izuku in the distance rebuilding the school into a castle. Mirio asked, "What is he doing?"

Shinso said, "I don't know what None for All is planning but it has something to do with making the world quirkless again."

**None for All**

NFA looked around at his new castle made from the school and building surrounding the school. NFA smiled, "**Time to make a broadcast around the world.**"

NFA picked up a power cable, "**Multiplier, Multiplier times 10, Machine Control times 100.**"

NFA felt the mutation in Multiplier and Machine Control which he smiled, "**I will rename these quirks 'Mega Multiplier' and 'Technology Control'.**"

All across the world they heard and saw NFA with All for One's and All Might's bodies, he said, "**Hello world, my name is None for All… the bodies next to me are All Might and his ultimate archenemy All for One. As the first objective as the god of the new world is to use my quirk None for All… to make the world quirkless again. Quirks have corrupted the world and it is my job to cleanse the world of that corruptness. Those who challenge me will be made an example of my power… there will be no mercy, only progress, and restoring humanity.**"

NFA let go of the cable to turn off his message to the world to smiled, "**So let it begin.**"


	9. A New World

**A New World**

_**None for All has token over Japan with a following that fight for him. This is ten years in the future where None for All has overthrown the government and established his control of the new Japanese Empire. The League of Villains, the remaining heroes, and vigilantes across Japan to unite under the Republic of Japan. The Republic needs a miracle for them to win the war for Japan. Let's do this!**_

There was a classroom with children in them then the teacher pointed at a white hair teen girl, "Eri, in what event happened in 5/04/2XXX?"

Eri looked at the board and said, "That was 8 years ago, that was when Emperor None for All took control of the old Japanese constitutional monarchy and replaced it with his absolute monarchy. He then created the Angelic System of his new military and police to keep the peace."

The teacher said, "Excellent! Now who here can tell me about what happen 4/20/2XXX?"

Some of the students chuckled but a black-haired boy with a cap said, "That was 7 years ago, when we went to war with China, North Korea, and South Korea with the new Angelic System and we won the war. We won control over the Korean Peninsula and all of China except Taiwan."

The teacher said, "Excellent Kota, now class we have a test in three days over the new Empire."

Everyone left which Eri and Kota talked for a little bit which he said, "So, you are going to the concert tomorrow."

Eri smiled, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

Kota said, "Awesome I will see you there."

Eri left which Kota went to his home, which people didn't know that he was the prince of the empire. That's right, Kota is the prince of the Empire of Japan, how one might ask? Well the story happened nine years ago which was the None for All's conquest of the Japan.

**Nine Years Ago**

This was one year into the war against None for All, which he had an army of nomus, some villains, and people who follow his ideology. Kota watched as he hid from Muscular, the man who killed his parents and now his aunts and uncle in front of him. Muscular smiled, "I remember you… now is the time you join your parents."

As Muscular was about to grab Kota, suddenly he heard a voice say, "**Have no fear child… the bad man is no longer able to hurt you.**"

Kota looked up to see NFA (None for All) grabbing Muscular by the neck and passed out. Kota looked at him in fear, but NFA's red eyes were soft and gentle. Kota asked, "Aren't you the evil man my aunt talked about?"

NFA said, "**Well to most people I am, but I don't believe I'm evil… I see myself as misunderstood for those who see me as evil.**"

NFA then made chairs for the two then looked at Kota's scrapes and bruises, NFA touched them to instantly heal them. Kota asked, "Why did you save me? Why are you helping me?"

NFA chuckled, "**As much as I believe in my cause… I don't believe in killing children. I just want to cure the world of the corruption that plagues this world. Quirks caused discrimination of the quirkless, more people become heroes for the money and fame, and above all else… there is no one stopping it.**"

Kota looks at him, "You believe that you can stop it?"

NFA said, "**I believe I need to in order to help the world to become a better place. To return it back to being quirkless, that is my goal. To end these villains versus heroes' battles that destroy everything and harm everyone nearby.**"

Kota looked at him to say, "I want to help you."

NFA asked, "**Why?**"

Kota said, "Because what you are doing is right and I want to help you."

NFA chuckled, "**Come with me and I will help you become stronger so you can help me.**"

NFA gave Kota his hand and Kota took it as they walked away from the scene which was the day Kota became the prince.

**Present**

Kota has multiple quirks and is considered a rank 'Seraphim' which is the highest one can get besides the Emperor. Kota has quirks like the NFA, but he didn't have all of them and he had some that NFA didn't have. No one knew he was the prince because he and anyone class 'Throne' and above had to wear their masks and outfits when they are presented anywhere. Kota didn't mind his outfit; it was an outfit exactly like NFA except it was grey instead of white, but it was a hood not a hat (Like SCP 49's outfit but all gray). He went to an alley to then warp to the capitol castle, his home. The empire has about 75% of the population as quirkless, heroism, vigilantism, and villainy were labeled as terrorism in the empire, the only people who could have quirks legally are people apart the Angelic System.

The system has 9 tiers 'Angels' the lowest and 'Seraphims' the highest; angels, archangels, and rulers were police officers. The middle tiers powers, virtues, and dominions were military, then the top three thrones, cherubims, and seraphims were government agents, generals, and NFA's right hand men. Angels would have one quirk as they get promoted, they get more quirks and they can use them for police work. Kota liked the system because it gave people quirks who are using them for the right thing and not for the fame or money. When he got warped to his room, he got on his outfit and headed to NFA to discuss politics and the hunt for the rebellion that they have been tracking in Japan.

He came into the room to see NFA, a few generals planning their expansion into Southeast Asia and possibly Russia, and a few other high-ranking agents looking for the rebellion. He sat in his chair on the right of NFA, while everyone was giving their reports and plans Kota listened to the possible locations of the rebel base which he with the mask muffing his voice said, "_They have a person with a warping quirk, they got the men but we know that the man is old and getting slower. The base will be somewhere that is low in crime, check locations where crime had a drastic drop._"

NFA praised Kota, "**Good idea, you heard him.**"

The agents bowed and left, NFA gave the general the nod to approve of the plan which they left. NFA said, "**You did well, Humility.**"

Kota was called Humility when they together, in case if someone was listening on their conversion. Kota got the name because he was brave in many situations and was a modest person. Kota said, "_Thank you, your majesty._"

NFA said, "**You know you don't have to call me that.**"

Kota said, "_Apologies, Sensei._"

NFA laughed, "**No need to apologizes Humility… but you are enjoying the new world that is still under construction.**"

Kota chuckled, "_Of course I do, but this rebellion needs to be stopped from bringing the whole heroes and villains thing._

NFA said, "**Well time to have dinner and prepare for your speech in Tokyo Square about the empire's 8****th**** birthday in two days.**"

Kota said, "_I agree, I hope the celebration is as good as last time._"

They laughed a little bit and they enjoyed dinner that was brought to them, which they just removed the bottom part of their masks. NFA also said, "**I need you to find the true identity of Fox as well.**"

Kota nodded, "_Yes Sensei._"

**Eri**

Eri came to a house then went under the house into secret tunnels that were built long ago. She was a key rebel fighter, known as the 'Fox' because she wore a white fox mask, a red hoody, and black jeans. She is a skilled hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and her quirk was the only thing to defeat NFA. She still has memories of who NFA was before he took over the country, Izuku Midoriya was her savior. She was told by Uncle Shinso that Izuku wanted to protect her from himself. Which she is the only person to bring back Izuku from NFA, which he believes one day she can.

That was when she realized she was a big deal in the rebellion, she was determined to save her savior but there are rebellion leaders who disagree with saving NFA from himself. The leader of the former villains, Tomura, argues that he should be executed for his crimes while the leader of the former heroes, Mirio, argues that they shouldn't kill him for his crimes, but he should still face them. Eri hated going to the meetings, the only reason she goes to them is for the missions they assign her on. She walked in on Tomura and Mirio arguing on some battle plans while Uncle Shinso and Uncle Shoto just facepalmed from the two. Shinso said, "Oh Eri, here is your assigned mission."

Shinso handed her a file which reads 'Prince Humility' which she asked, "What am I doing?"

Shoto sighed, "You are going to uncover the identity of Humility, the prince of empire. Don't get caught or hurt."

Eri nodded then she left to get ready for her mission, she got on her outfit to go find Humility.

**Tokyo Square**

Kota was checking the progress of the celebration plans, which he thought they were going well. He saw a kid who looked lost, he went up to the kid to ask, "_Are you okay?_"

The boy said, "I can't find my mom."

Kota chuckled, "_Compass_"

The quirk allows the user to find what they are looking for, then he found the boy's mom. He took him to his mom and went back to the preparations of the celebration. Eri was watching him from the top of a building nearby, everyone knows about how brave, bold, and kind Humility was. Kota knows that Fox was one of the nicer members of the rebellion and she is really popular to some people. They both had a mission to uncover the other and it was a big game of cat and mouse.

Kota then walked away to head back to the capitol building to call it a day, which Eri followed. Kota used 'Extra Senses' to see that he was being watched and followed so he pretended to be dumb but prepared for an attack. Eri jumped down to ambush him but Kota activated 'Weapon Hands' to turn his right hand into a blade to block Eri's sword. Eri jumped back which Kota said, "_Oh Fox… what a beautiful night we are having._"

Eri chuckled, "Humility, you are quick with words."

Kota then chanted, "_Multiplier, Super Strength times 2, Regeneration times 10, Energy Drain, Power Drain, Steel Bones, Flight, Night Vision, Telekinesis times 5, and Dark Matter times 7._"

Kota was now stronger, faster, and had a sword made of dark matter which he charged to take the first attack. Eri blocked the attack which she countered with a punch him in the certain spot which Kota just back to chant in pain, "_Painless and Shock Absorption._"

Eri giggled, "What's wrong, can't handle a little pain?"

Kota got in position, "_You're pretty good… but can you handle this._"

Kota then looked at her and she got in position, then they charged at great speeds to slice each other's masks off. Their masks fell off and they looked at each other in shock, Kota asked, "Eri?"

Eri asked, "Kota?"


	10. The Prince and Rebel

**The Prince and Rebel**

_**Kota and Eri found each other out, will they report each other, or will they keep it a secret? NFA has a special plan for the rebels, but what are they? Let's do it!**_

Eri and Kota stood across from each other which Kota asked, "You are the Fox?"

Eri asked, "You are Humility?"

Kota said, "Answer me first, why are you a rebel? I actually see you as a friend."

Eri said, "I will not speak to Humility, but I will speak to Kota Izumi."

Kota sighed, "We have to find a better hiding spot before we continue this conversion."

Eri nodded which they went to a secluded warehouse which Kota and Eri found a spot to talk, which she asked, "How did you become a prince?"

Kota said, "The emperor found me and saved me, which I agreed with his ideal and offered to help him. He took me in and gave me multiple quirks, which I go to school like a normal teen to have a some what normal life like everyone else."

Eri nodded which Kota asked, "How did you become the Fox?"

Eri said, "I was rescued by None for All before he was None for All… his real name was Izuku Midoriya. He saved me but he was lost, and he created the quirk None for All which took control of him. I want to save him like he saved me by rewinding his mind back to when he was Izuku Midoriya."

Kota sighed, "You think rewinding his mind back to Izuku will help the world… I mean he is fighting for what's right."

Eri looked at him, "What?!"

Kota said, "My family died because of heroing, heroes decided to use their quirks to gain popularity and money, villains use their quirks to take whatever they want, and quirks have corrupted society to its core. The real heroes are the police and military, which they should be allowed to use their quirks to keep law and order."

Eri said, "You believe that everyone should give up their quirks, it's like taking away a body part from a person."

Kota said, "Quirks have stopped progress, we could be taking vacations on the moon or have colonies on Mars or even better a cure for cancer. Quirks have been nothing but a danger to the human race, think about All Might and All for One…"

Eri said, "A danger to the human race, that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard of. Quirks have helped us with many things, sure they have stopped us with progress. But we are getting back to progress and learning to live with quirks, quirks are not bad."

Kota said, "Quirks only aid bad intentions and society must be cleansed of the sickness."

Eri in sadness, "You are now sounding like… him."

Kota remembered when she told him the story of Overhaul, Overhaul died in the war from Lemillion. Kota said, "I'm sorry about that… I didn't mean to sound like him."

Eri asked, "Are you going to turn me in?"

Kota said, "Depends if you are going to reveal me to the public."

Eri looked at him to say, "If you don't reveal me then I won't reveal you."

Kota nodded, "I can accept that, but now this is going to be weird."

Eri said, "Yeah… we were such good friends before this…"

Kota asked, "Why can't we continue to be good friends even after this…"

Eri looked at him, "I don't know… but I will give it a shot."

They smiled a little bit and shook hands, which they put on new masks and fought each other to make it look like Eri was going to be captured. Eri then found her escape and she took it. Kota in his muffled voice, "_I'll get you next time._"

Eri ran back to her base to give them the report of her encounter with Humility which she did not reveal his identity. Which Mirio asked, "So, you didn't get his identity?"

Eri nodded, "I didn't get his identity yet, but I will one day."

The four nodded, which Eri left to go to sleep. She thought about Kota and how this entire time that he was Humility, one of her now strongest enemies. Kota got back to the capitol building which NFA asked, "**Fox escaped before you can identify her?**"

Kota said, "_I'm sorry Sensei, it won't happen again._"

NFA chuckled, "**Don't worry… you have plenty of chances to capture Fox. For now, how is the event coming along?**"

Kota said, "_It's coming along great with no problems. We have extra security just in case of rebel attack or assassination._"

NFA nodded, "**Good, I will appear at the event to watch everyone enjoy the new world I kindly gave them.**"

Kota bowed which he went to his room to prepare for the next day and he thought to himself about Eri. NFA was sitting in the throne room to see his special task force he calls 'Hunters'. They hunt down villains, terrorists, and anybody against him, the leaders is the former hero killer Stain, Dabi a former member of the League of Villains who believes NFA philosophy, and Stain's apprentice Spinner. NFA asked, "**Have you tracked Lemillion, Tomura, or Brainwash?**"

Stain said, "We almost have it, we will find the base sooner than you can expect."

NFA chuckled, "**Good…**"

They left which NFA looked over to see the streets were peaceful like they once were, which he said, "**I wish you could have seen it Izuku and Insanity… look at the world now, no discrimination and peaceful. You two should have accepted the destiny and you would be here now.**"

NFA didn't really wanted to absorb Izuku and Insanity because they created him, but he felt his destiny to bring the world back to being quirkless. The two were against the idea which he had no choice but to do it, but Eri… she was one thing to stop him in his tracks. NFA said, "**Eri is lost, she will hopefully understand why this needs to be done.**"

**Next Day**

Kota and Eri sat next to each in class and getting through the day like it was normal. When they got alone, Eri pouted, "So… how was your night?"

Kota said, "Boring and uneventful."

Eri nodded, "That's interesting."

Kota asked, "What did you do?"

Eri said, "I had a boring night as well."

Kota said, "I bet it was."

Eri looked around which Kota said, "There is no one around, the closest person is about 20 yards."

Eri said, "You and your multiple quirks and high status…"

Kota said, "First of all, I go to the same school as you, rebel. I care about the people and their safety. Finally, I fight for what's good for the world."

Eri said, "What you are fight for is wrong and people should have the right to be born with quirks."

Kota said, "What about the quirkless before he came to power? They committed suicide because the quirked bullied them to the point, quirks are evil. I stain my hands in evil to defeat the greater evil."

Eri asked, "If None for All told you he is going to erase your quirk, would you accept it?"

Kota said, "Absolutely."

The both stopped talking which Kota asked, "Are you still going to the concert tonight?"

Eri said, "Yeah, it my only break and if we forgot about the whole ordeal yesterday that would be great."

Kota said, "Same."

School ended which they two went to the concert which they had a good time. They looked at each other but not as enemies but something more. Kota asked, "Are you having a great time?"

Eri smiled, "Yeah, how about you?"

Kota smiled and nodded, which they walk out of the concert when it was over which Kota asked, "You going to the festival tomorrow?"

Eri said, "Yes."

Kota said, "I'll be there… I'll be just be you know."

They blushed a little bit until Eri kissed his cheek which Kota looked at her in shock, which Eri asked, "Why are you…"

Kota kissed her and they continued for a little bit which Eri said, "I got to go now."

Kota said, "Me too."

They left and headed back to their homes for the night.


	11. The Attack

**The Attack**

_**It's the 8-year celebration of NFA's empire which many things will happen. But what are those many things? Let's go!**_

Kota got his outfit on and met with NFA at the meeting room to discuss the schedule for the national holiday. Kota asked, "_You plan on staying for the entire event?_"

NFA chuckled, "**I do plan on it.**"

They then looked at the layout of the security of the speech and Kota asked, "_Who is covering this area here?_"

They looked at the spot Kota was pointing at which the area didn't have anyone in the area which they called upon a Throne-class imperial guard to go cover it. After some time, they saw no other spots that needed covering which they headed to the festival. Kota had his speech prepared and he was ready to just enjoy the holiday like everyone else. NFA loved the holiday more than anyone because it was a day to remind the world that he won, that he got back on the hero society and he is now expanding his society to the entire world. The UN didn't recognize NFA's empire as an actual country until it successfully took over China, Korea, and Southeast Asia. This day was the day was when he forced the UN to see that the empire is a fully capable and powerful country. NFA was getting closer to his end goal of making the world quirkless and keeping it that way. They arrived at the square to then get to their seats getting ready to begin the festival.

**Eri**

Eri and a small group of rebels had a mission of attempting to rewind NFA and/or capture Humility. The plan was the entire rebel army appears at the festival which the army will attack the guards and police which Eri's squad sneaks in. The plan was suicide to begin with but it was the best time to strike because NFA will be on low alert because he is relying on his guards instead of himself. The only Seraphim was Humility and the Cherubim-class agents were either at the capitol building, looking for the rebellion, or at military bases across the empire.

Eri and her squad that was assigned to her walked in to pay to enter the square to the festival. Eri then waited for NFA to arrive which in the mean time she looked at the security to see that something was unusual. Thrones were the third strongest class in the system which the rebel army can handle them, but something felt different about some of them. She then continued the plan which she then saw NFA and Kota (Humility). Humility was optional in their mission, but she knows he will be an obstacle to the mission which is the reason for the squad she was assigned with. They are to distract him so she can get close, the strongest fighters will help her when they get through. Mirio, Shoto, and Shinso were the only people who could stand a chance against NFA if they fought together.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw the forces come and guards revealed themselves as Cherubim-class and Throne-class. Cherubims rival Mirio, Shoto, and Shinso they were powerful which the rebel forces couldn't handle this many of them. The most notorious Cherubim was also present, Stain, he was a strong hero killer back in the day, but with more quirks added on him makes him the strongest Cherubim.

Then she noticed that Stain appeared in the crowd which she was terrified by this. Then she felt a grab on her arm which a voice said, "_You need to get out_."

Eri recognized it was Kota's voice with his mask which Eri said, "I'm not going to run away from this."

Kota said, "_They will not hesitate to kill you… they have this place surround and the place is a giant trap. I'll tell you again… run away._"

Eri asked, "Or else?"

Then like that Eri turned to see the guys who were supposed to protect her get to NFA get captured. Then she turned to where rebels who were coming out were getting slaughtered from the entrances from the high-class angels. Eri saw that this was a setup to capture and/or kill the rebellion which Kota said, "_Run._"

Eri ran but not escape the battle… she ran to NFA which Kota saw that NFA can and will kill her which he ran to catch her but the crowd of people trying to escape the battle got in his way. NFA saw Eri coming at him which he grabbed Eri by the neck and picked her up, "**Eri… it's been a while. You have grown since last time I saw you, I bet you appreciate what I am doing.**"

Eri said, "Izuku never wanted this."

NFA threw her to the ground, "**That fool and his other personality… Dr. Insanity were blind and couldn't see the truth. I will continue to conquer the world until and when I do…**"

Eri said, "Yeah, Yeah, erase everyone's quirks. Even your soldier's and cult members that follow you around like lap dogs."

NFA looked at her, "**Well you aren't the cute little girl Izuku saved from Overhaul all those years ago. I bet you were happy when he died… I on the other hand lost an ally who saw the idea of a quirkless world.**"

Eri went to grab him which NFA quickly turn to grab her wrist, "**Now, now, you have failed… your resistance friends have failed… your resistance has failed. Surrender yourself and no harm will come to you.**"

Then Mirio came in shouted, "BACK OFF NONE FOR ALL!"

Mirio was using multiple strength enhancing quirks with the full power of OFA which NFA chanted, "**Mega Multiplier, Shock Absorption times 100, Shock Recoil times 100, and Regeneration times 100.**"

When Mirio's fist collided with NFA's fist a powerful shockwave was produced which Eri covered her eyes. When it was over, Eri opened her eyes to see Mirio on the ground with a missing arm which NFA chuckled, "**Stronger than All for One and All Might combined… but still weak and blind… Lemillion, your resistance has failed.**"

Mirio smirked as his arm regenerated which he got up to say, "I will defeat you if it's…"

NFA grabbed Mirio's head which Mirio screamed in pain, NFA chuckled, "**Last thing you do… with what power?**"

**Mirio's Mind**

Mirio saw the quirks that belonged to people that AFO stole from crumble away like ashes. Mirio looked to see AFO and the past users of OFA on the ground in pain trying to fight the power of NFA. The first user said, "I don't know how long I can last."

AFO in pain, "Don't give up brother… you never did give up… even with me…"

All Might said, "Don't give up Mirio… fight back."

**Out of Mirio's Mind**

Mirio shrugged to get out of NFA's grip which NFA said, "**Resisting… just give up and live with the consequences.**"

Then a few gunshots were heard which NFA looked at Eri with a gun, she said, "Those were quirk erasing bullets… made from me."

NFA looked at her, "**I know… but I made myself to be unaffected by such things. I have planned for many things Eri… everything from getting shot by quirk erasing bullets, betrayal, ambushes, assassins, and many things.**"

Then Kota appeared from the crowd which NFA chuckled, "**Humility… you have arrived. Arrest Eri would you be so kind; I'll deal with the leader here.**"

Eri going to fight Kota but NFA released a sleeping gas on her to knock her out, as Kota went up to Eri; Shinso and Shoto appeared to save Mirio and Eri. NFA said, "**Well I haven't seen you two in forever… I see that you want to bring me down.**"

Shinso said, "For Izuku."

Shoto attacked him with all the elements which NFA said, "**Mega Multiplier and Repel time 100.**"

The beams of the elements stopped in front of NFA which Shinso came with his powerfullest quirk combination, "Take this NFA!"

But Shinso froze in front of NFA and couldn't get closer to him, NFA said, "**This isn't a barrier… it's field that is created repel anything that gets too close, kind of like a magnet repelling away from each other.**"

NFA threw Mirio to the side because he was useless with out regeneration quirks which Kota walked to the capitol building with Eri which Shoto was going to save her but NFA used a quirk that made wires to grab Shoto by the legs which NFA asked, "**I'm not allowing that… why? Because I am here.**"

NFA brought Shoto close to grab him by the neck to then start erasing his quirks which Shoto was in extreme pain and screaming. Mirio watched as he was losing a lot of blood as the resistance was either getting captured or killed which he looked at Eri and whispered, "It your turn… Eri."

Mirio let out his final breath and NFA was almost done erasing Shoto's quirks until Shinso broke through to touch NFA with all his strength. NFA smirked as the punch's power was absorb and released back at Shinso 100 times stronger, which sent Shinso back flying. Shinso landed on his feet and looked down to see his arm was still attached which NFA dropped Shoto who was passed out. NFA looked at Shinso, "**Mirio is dead, Shoto is quirkless, you are still standing here about to die like a madman… where is Tomura in all this?**"

Tomura appeared behind him and grabbed his clothing, "Right here… for Sensei!"

NFA's clothing started decaying but not NFA's skin which it was pale white as white silk. NFA grabbed Tomura be the neck, "**There is the rat… you were nothing but a parasite that needed to be…**"

NFA crushed his throat and dropped him, "**Removed.**"

Shinso came up again to give another punch to try to overpower the absorption which NFA's mask came off but NFA didn't flinch. Shinso looked at NFA's face which he was pale like it never saw light, the hair was extremely dark green to be mistaken for black, and the eyes were blood red. Shinso asked, "What happened to you?"

NFA smiled, "**I got stronger than Izuku and Dr. Insanity could have imagined… now reveal the location of the real leader of the resistance.**"

Shinso said, "Me and Shoto are the leaders since you killed Tomura and Mirio…"

NFA chuckled, "**I'm not stupid… I know there is only one person who kept the four of you together working together. Inko Midoriya, where is she located at?**"

Shinso said, "She died in the war…"

NFA smirked, "**Not going to admit it… I will find her one day and then this resistance will be defeated once and for all.**"

Shinso said, "You know… she still loves you."

NFA said, "**She doesn't know who I am… she knows Izuku, but not Insanity or me. I'm a completely different person.**"

NFA attacked which Shinso was barely dodging until NFA punched him super hard to send him flying a few kilometers away. Shinso landed to see that NFA punched him so hard that his regeneration is healing him slowly. Shinso looked to the manhole which he got in it and closed it before NFA arrived. NFA looked around which he went back to his mask to pick it up and put it back on. He turned to Dabi, "**Put them to their cells that we have provided… Shoto is yours Dabi.**"

Dabi nodded and picked up Shoto and led the soldiers with prisoners to the prison cells which NFA flew to the capitol building.

**Eri's Mind**

Eri was in her mind looking at the past users of OFA, AFO, and the people of the quirks that AFO has stolen. Eri looked at Mirio, "I'm sorry we failed."

Mirio said, "Don't worry… we may have lost the battle but in the end, we will win the war."

Eri looked around to which the first user of OFA said, "When Mirio gave you One for All it was mutated form of the One for All and All for One… they truly combined to one."

AFO chuckled, "I guess you can call this new quirk All for All… it's like the ying and yang combined into one."

Eri asked, "How… how am I supposed to defeat None for All? He is immune to quirk erasing bullets, he wouldn't let me close to rewind his mind to bring back Izuku, and he killed you, Mirio. How?"

Mirio said, "Like the first user of One for All, it was weak and no match for All for One which after passing it from generation after generation, it finally was strong enough to match All for One. Now All for All is born which it will go through the same process to become strong enough to defeat None for All."

Eri nodded, "Okay… this new quirk will defeat him one day."

**Outside of Eri's Head**

Eri woke up to find herself in a comfortable bed in a decent size room which then Kota came in with some food. He said, "You should have ran."


	12. All

**All**

Kota said, "You should have ran."

Eri sighed, "I'm not a coward and we were so close."

Kota said, "Look where it got you, Brainwash escaped but Tomura and Lemillion are dead, Iustitia is quirkless all because you and your rebellion thought you can defeat my master."

Eri looked at him, "What does None for All want from me?"

Kota sighed, "Probably to erase your quirk or to give you a chance to join him."

Eri smirked, "Like I can join him…"

Kota quietly said, "Please… I don't want you to get hurt."

Eri looked at him then he walked out which then after a few minutes Dabi came in, "Time to visit the Emperor."

The restrains on Eri tighten her and activated something to make her quirkless as Dabi guided her to NFA. Eri asked, "How is going to go?"

Dabi sighed, "He will possibly give you a chance to join him and if you don't… say good-bye to your quirk and he will decide what to do with the rest of you."

Eri nodded which then they reached the main room which NFA was sitting on his throne with Kota, Spinner, and Stain standing next to him. Dabi continued to walk to stand next to NFA which NFA said, "**Eri Chisaki…**"

Eri doesn't like being called that, Kai was the worst foster father in history which having his family name as her family name made her want to kill everyone in this room. NFA continued, "**… I will ask you to join me in my destiny of ridding the world of quirks that have caused some much villainy, destruction, fake heroes, halting the progress of humanity, and so many unnecessary death…**"

Eri growled, "No."

NFA asked, "**Very well then…**"

Eri's restrains fell off and NFA placed his hand on Eri to begin erasing her quirks.

**In Eri's Mind**

Eri and everyone in her mind saw a black cloud coming which then they saw a man in a dark cloak chuckling, "**There is a lot more than I expected… doesn't matter, I will erase them anyways.**"

The original users of OFA and AFO attacked him which NFA was knocking them around with ease then a bunch of the people of the quirks that AFO has stolen attacked. NFA snapped his fingers and half of them disappeared which he continued to beat them up until they vanished. Eri then grabbed herself to try a theory, she rewinded herself and the quirks that vanished came back to fight NFA. NFA looked at her, "**I guess I need to destroy you first.**"

NFA decided to walk towards her which Eri was rewinding more quirks that got defeated by him and healing the ones that were still not destroyed. NFA laughed, "**USELESS!**"

Eri tried harder and harder when NFA was about a meter away… Eri felt a *click* and then something strange happened. NFA stopped, "**No… it's not possible.**"

Eri had an urge to… create a quirk, which she created a strength enhancing quirk from nowhere. She then used it to punch NFA in the face which sent him flying back, which Eri said, "What did I just do?"

The quirk wasn't like an artificial quirk, it was like a natural quirk which had life and wasn't a machine. NFA said, "**No… a quirk that makes quirks, how dare you exist!**"

NFA made a black cloud from his hand which started erasing quirks like nothing but Eri rewind them and created more quirks to fight NFA. NFA then said, "**Mega Multiplier and None for All times 100!**"

Eri smirked, "Thanks for the idea, Mega Multiplier and All for All times 100."

A huge blast of light collided with the black cloud cause a huge explosion which blasted the two away from each other. Eri saw NFA on the ground about to get up which she asked, "Not going to give up?"

NFA chuckled, "**I will never give up on my destiny and dream… even if I have to go through you.**"

Eri created a speed enhancing quirk which he knew what she was going to do which he decided to use everything he had to defeat her. NFA said, "**Mega Multiplier, Mega Multiplier times 100, Mega Multiplier times 10000, Mega Multiplier times 1000000…**"

Then a dark cloud formed which NFA smiled, "**Mega Multiplier evolved one last time for me to help me defeat you… I'm calling it Absolute Multiplier. Every quirk I have is at least one million times stronger than they were originally or evolved into something a one million times stronger… what are you going to do now?**"

Eri giggled, "Just make one million of each and every quirk."

Then Eri started making quirks like crazy then charged at NFA which NFA charged at her. When the two collided… Eri was stronger because she had more quirks and defeat NFA.

**Outside Eri's Head**

The four watched the two and noticed it was taking a lot longer than it was supposed to be. Then NFA's arm that touched Eri's head exploded and he flew back to his throne. Stain in concern, "Are you okay?"

Then Eri got on her feet which Spinner went on the attack but Eri punch him with so many quirks that he exploded. Dabi used his multiple fire quirks on her but she used her many water quirks to defeat him with ease. Stain when to the attack on her which she was faster than he was, and she cut his head off with her hand as a knife. Kota asked, "Sensei… are you okay?"

NFA chuckled, "**I'm fine… I just need to…**"

NFA regrew his arm which he got back up face Eri once again which he said, "**Tell me Eri… what's it like being a goddess? You have all that power, but what are you going to do with it.**"

Eri smiled, "Return the people the quirks that you have taken from them."

NFA smiled, "**I will not lose this time, Humility stay back.**"

Then Eri felt a lot weaker all of a sudden which NFA chuckled, "**Absolute Multiplier and Absolute Divider.**"

Eri realized that he multiplied a quirk that makes things weaker which is one dangerous combo. NFA asked, "**Humility, would like to hear the story of Multiplier and Divider?**"

Kota said, "Yeah."

NFA said, "**There once was a pair of twins that were born in the slums… usually twins have the same quirk or quirks of their parents, but these twins had opposite quirks. One made things around them and himself stronger while the other one, she made them weaker…**"

NFA walked closer to Eri, "**The brother was favored by the parents for his quirk, but the sister was thought to be weak… later the brother got accepted to a hero school while the sister left the family and became a villain. When the brother learned what his sister has become… he went to find her.**"

NFA stopped in front of Eri to look at Kota, "**The brother tried to convince his sister to come home and surely her quirk can be used to hero work. But the sister was full jealously for her brother for having the better quirk which she fought him. After their long fight, she won, but he was on the verge of death. The sister didn't want him to die because she still loved her brother, so she took him to local villain doctor… Doctor Insanity was his name.**"

Eri was trying to get up by making more quirks which NFA grabbed her head, "**Insanity had only two personalities back then… the kind and smart one, while the other was dark, much smarter, twisted, and backstabbing. The sister pleaded to him to save her brother which the one personality agreed to but the other wanted both their quirks. After while on the operation that required the sister's blood which they were both knocked out from the pain killers… the other personality took over and drained their blood which killed them. He then used the blood to give himself the quirks of the twins then he cleaned the mess and made up a story to the other personality that the other personality believed.**"

Kota looked at him in horror which NFA said, "**Izuku thought I was evil, but he didn't know Insanity because Insanity controlled him like a puppet, and I was the only one who knows about it. That is another reason I want to get rid of them, quirks can be eviler than the user.**"

Eri then got on her feet and threw the strongest punch with every quirk she made and has, "United Nations of Smash!"

She punched his face to the ground with so much force that it destroyed the building and sank the entire island by a few feet. Eri was tired and Kota came out of the rumble to see Eri still standing which he looked at NFA who looked dead, but he quickly moved to Kota which before Eri could do anything NFA gave Kota his quirks. NFA said, "**I believe in you… Kota Izumi, my successor… I know you love her that's why I told you to stay back… I would have never killed her… for you.**"

NFA looked at Eri, "**I never wanted to kill, Eri… If there was a way to succeed my goal without bloodshed, I would have done it… I'm… sorry…**"

Then with one last breathe he died which Kota crying, "SENSEI!"

NFA saved Kota from the man who killed his family, gave him a home, and so much more was now gone. Kota then felt his new quirk None for All flowing through him which he picked up his dead sensei to walk away. Eri said, "Kota I'm…"

Kota said, "I know… he was like a father to me. I will now take him to the place where he saved me."

Eri coughed out some blood which Kota asked, "Are you okay?"

Eri said, "I think I just learned there is a limit on how many quirks I can create and store but…"

Kota touched her arm to erase a bunch of the quirks she created which she started feeling a lot better. Eri asked "Can we take him to the place we met?"

Kota nodded, "He said if he died, then bury him at the city Izuku Midoriya was born in."

As they left a man came to take the blood that Eri coughed out then he ran off to a secret lab in the outskirts of Tokyo. The opened a capsule to reveal a body of a green hair teenage boy, he giggled, "My Emperor, I got the blood of All for All and now with your None for All we will make the ultimate quirk."

The man opened the pod which the teen came out but instead of having red eyes… they were yellow which he said, "_I'm glad you gave me the blood of the quirk._"

The man said, "You're not None for All!"

The teen stabbed him with a spear made of dark matter, "_No I am not… but allow me to introduce myself… my name is Doctor Insanity!_"

Insanity picked up the blood, grabbed lab coat, and began working. He giggled, "_None for All, you have been one busy man. Now that you and Izuku are dead, I can now make the ultimate quirk that makes everyone fear me once again!_"

Insanity then made the quirk and injected it to begin combining it with NFA which he first saw everyone apart of AFA (All for All) which he said, "_Time to become one!_"

Then the dark cloud of NFA and the spirits of AFA started swirling together until a flash of light came which he laughed, "_I created the ultimate quirk! What should I name this new quirk?! All! I have created All!_"


	13. Return of the Monster

**Return of the Monster**

**Capitol Building, a week after the death of NFA**

Eri convinced Kota to meet with the leaders of the rebellion to discuss a peace treaty. Kota is now the emperor of the empire was in his seat with his new advisors waiting for the leaders of the rebellion. Then Shinso, Inko, and Eri arrived to take their seats across from him. Kota with his mask muffling his voice, "_I finally get to see the real leader of this silly rebellion._"

Inko smiled, "We know who you are Humility, or should I call you Kota."

Kota glared at Eri which Eri looked away, "_I prefer Humility, it is the name my former master gave to me._"

Shinso said, "None for All is dead meaning you can't erase quirks…"

Kota chuckles, "_My master passed on his quirk to me, I can still erase quirks like he did. I plan on finishing what he started, quirks caused all of this and I'm going to end these silly conflicts by ending quirks._"

Eri glared, "You really aren't going to give up on this goal of his."

Kota nodded, "_Eri, your quirk All for All as my master calls it, imagine if the entire world knew about it and my quirk. They will just kidnap us to experiment on us, people's thoughts on quirks would change, and they would want to take control of us for their gain…_"

Eri said, "I know… but we will not reveal our quirks to the world. We can continue our lives like we original were doing. You can be that guy sitting next to me that I fell in love with and I can be that girl next to you that you fell in love with."

Then clapping was heard, they turned to see a pile of dead rebels and imperial guard with a green hair teen with a familiar oni mask. Eri in shock, "Izuku?"

Kota removing his mask, "Master?"

Inko in shock, "Izuku?"

Shinso got a closer look and saw the teen's yellow eyes which he jumped in front of him, "Who are you?!"

Insanity giggling, "_Shinso, ole pal, it's me! The man of science and quirks!_"

Kota, Eri, and Inko recognized the voice as Izuku but it had a different tone to it which Shinso in fear, "Insanity?"

Insanity took off his mask, "_Correct! I have returned once again!_"

Shinso asked, "How?"

Insanity looked at Kota, "_Do you know why None for All doesn't approve of cloning?_"

Kota said, "It's bad if you clone a being with multiple personalities."

Insanity clapped, "_Exactly, I killed None for All and Izuku for complete control of this body. Now I have my own body and I will do what I always wanted that Izuku wouldn't let do._"

Inko in horror, "Which is?"

Insanity smiled, "_To make the entire world fear me and rule over the world as a god. With this new quirk made from None for All and All for All!_"

The advisors went on the attack, but Insanity snapped his fingers and they turned to dust. Inko, Eri, and Kota got up and were on edge; Eri asked, "How did you get All for All?!"

Insanity giggled, "_When you coughed out blood from making too many quirks, the royal doctor took that blood. He thought he was going to bring it to None for All, but he brought it to me. I call this new quirk All._"

Then grey energy started surrounding Insanity, "_Thank you Eri and Kota for helping me create the quirk of quirks, I will give you the chance to rule the world with me._"

Eri got to a stance and surrounded by white energy, "Never…"

Kota was surrounded by black energy, "I will make sure you are dead for my master."

Inko looked at Insanity, "Are you sure Izuku isn't there?"

Insanity laughing, "_I killed him for this new body, trust me on this one. He is dead…_"

Inko pulled out a gun to shoot Insanity which Insanity still laughing while regenerating which Shinso, Eri, and Kota charged forward.

Insanity put out his hand with the bullets and the three couldn't move, Eri then made a quirk to help her move. Insanity went up to grab her and threw her to the ground causing a crater in the ground. Kota got out to punch Insanity's face, but Insanity grabbed his hand to crush his hand. Kota screamed in pain while Insanity laughed, "_Was the best you got? Is this the best None for All's successor has? __**Disappointing!**_"

Insanity threw him to the side which Shinso made a 'Black Nuke' combo that Izuku would make then threw it at him. Insanity absorbed it which Shinso in shock, "How?! That is supposed to be unabsorbable."

Insanity looked at him, "_I created Black Nuke and with All I can create a quirk to absorb it._"

Eri got up to punch Insanity with as many quirks possible, "United Nations of…"

Insanity grabbed her fisted stopping her most powerful punch which Eri felt the pain of the quirks she created being erased. Insanity giggling, "_Izuku had some much hope for you… in the end I was right, you are weak and unable to defeat me._"

Then Kota jumped on Insanity to erase his quirks, but Insanity laughed as he created more quirks. Insanity threw both of them to the side which Shinso decided to use every quirk to the max to defeat Insanity, but Insanity grabbed his throat to begin erasing quirks. Shinso was in pain until Insanity's arm was disconnected. Inko cut off Insanity's arm which he laughed as his arm grew back in the blink of an eye, "_You indeed are tough for a weak telekinesis quirk user. For a weak woman, you raised a weaker son!_"

Inko was pissed and tried to punch his face but warp gate opened to make Inko punch herself. Insanity flew in the air, "_You want to see a magic trick?_"

Then Insanity dropped a ball of light and when it touched the ground a man appeared; the man started using multiple quirks. Insanity smiling, "_I have created life, not a nomu, but an actual human being with multiple quirks. I will name this one Pride, because he is my pride and joy._"

Eri, Kota, Inko, and Shinso were terrified by Insanity's power to create people from nothing. Then Insanity made six more with different varieties of quirks, Kota asked, "Let me guess, the seven sins."

Insanity giggled, "_Good, I don't have to tell you._"

The sins started attacking which then Aizawa and few heroes who have survived from the war with None for All came to help fight. Insanity looked at them like he was annoyed, "_I can just make more but the Sins will kill every one of you._"

Then Insanity had red energy coming from the ground which he started creating a sphere of the red energy. Aizawa tried to erase Insanity's quirk but nothing happened, Izuku looked at him, "_Aizawa, don't you remember what created None for All and how it can't be erased and it also it protects the other quirks from being erased. All is made from All for All and None for All, it is the ultimate quirk._"

Pride then activated his quirks to fight everyone, then Wrath did, and Envy was jealous then joined in. The only sin that didn't join was Greed which he stood there. Inanity came down to Greed, "_What is wrong my child?_"

Greed looked at him, "Nothing… I want to rule the world."

Insanity laughing, "_You will, we will rule the world together. Now fight them!_"

Greed ran over to fight which the Sins were destroying the battle which Inko said, "We have to leave!"

Kota saw his troops coming in with nomus, "Prefect!"

Kota warped to the commanders of the troops, "Release the nomus on them."

The commander asked, "On who?"

Kota pointed at the group as a whole, "All of them except for the white hair girl with the horn on her head."

The commander nodded which then they released two hundred nomus in total which Kota said, "I must go back to face Insanity, get your powerful guns aimed at him."

The commander nodded and got on his radio to give the orders while Kota flew back. Eri looked at Kota, "Thanks for helping us."

Kota knocked her out with one blow to the head, "Sorry, but we need to go."

Insanity laughed, "_This is entertaining, I'll let you two go for now._"

Kota then flew off which Eri which Shinso tried to follow but a nomu jumped in the air to attack him. Shinso was confused until he saw the rebels were being slaughtered by either a Sin or a nomu. The nomus have been proven to stand toe to toe with a Sin but the Sins were much smarter and stronger. Shinso killed nomu to then grab Inko and a few heroes out of the battle. Inko, Shinso, Mirko, Ryukyu, Hawks, and a few other heroes were warped to the base which Inko flew to a chair, "I can't believe it…"

Shinso said, "That's not Izuku, Insanity is worst and evil. He also played Izuku like a puppet."

Mirko said, "I can't believe the emperor also betrayed us like that, sending out nomus in an attempt to kill us and them.

**Kota and Eri**

Kota got back to the commander with Eri, "Open fire."

The commander nodded and told the troops to fire at the nomus, Sins, heroes and Insanity with the most powerful artillery. Insanity looked at them, "Child's play, you think guns like those will destroy me and my creations."

The barrage of artillery round came which fill the sky with black smoke until the commander called it off. Kota used his x-ray vision quirk to see if anyone survived which he saw that Insanity and his creations survived. Kota looked at the commander, "Keep firing until they are dead."

The commander nodded which Kota flew off with Eri, Insanity giggled, "_I guess I will let them go, but I must create more children._"

Then Insanity made a giant fortress from where he stood then he looked at the Sins, "_Destroy their guns if you don't mind._"

They nodded and ran to fight the soldiers which Insanity started created ten people with multiple quirk, "_You ten will be known as 'The Ten Commandments'_."

The ten nodded and accepted their names then Insanity started making more people then giving them names. He laughed as he was creating them, "_I will destroy this world and make it anew, I am __**GOD!**_"

**The Next Day**

Eri woke up to find herself on a bed in a nice house, she came downstairs to find Kota making breakfast. Eri asked, "What happened?"

Kota sighed, "Tactical retreat, Insanity is beyond powerful… almost god-like."

Eri looked around, "Where are we?"

Kota said, "We are in a safe house in Seoul the former capital of South Korea. We need to come up with a plan to deal with Insanity and his army of artificial human."

Eri in shock, "We are not in Japan?!"

Kota looked at her, "That's correct."

Eri looked at him, "What happened to Inko, Shinso, and the others?"

Kota sighed, "From the report they somehow escaped by a miracle, got hit on the back of the head by one of the Sins."

Eri relaxed, "The artificial humans are stronger than the nomus, I assume."

Kota nodded, "Smarter and stronger, my soldiers couldn't do anything about them which we lost all of Tokyo and the surrounding area to Insanity in the last 12 hours."

Eri smiled, "We need to start working together on this."

Kota raised an eyebrow, "Where do you want to begin?"


End file.
